To the grave
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Things Harry Potter characters would take to their grave. There is mention of Wolfstar. Story edited I have added five more facts in each of them. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

To the grave

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

1\. His parents loved each other and their kids more than anything something very unusual about wizarding families at the time.

2\. He loved his sister despite everything but he didn't know how to act around her after the muggle attack.

3\. He loved Gellert all his life from the first moment he says the other wizard.

4\. Gellert was his first in anything first kiss, first and only time he was also his first and only love.

5\. Despite that, he knew that he was not either his first nor his only he knew he was cheating on him from the very beginning but he turned a blind eye as he did on anything else about the future Dark Lord.

6\. He never blamed his father for what he did because he would have done the same thing if he had been in his place.

7\. Neither did he hate him for the pain his actions caused everyone as he can never hate Gellert even after everything he has done.

8\. His reason for wanting the resurrection stone changed over the years, in the end, he just wanted his family back.

9\. Aberforth never forgave him for not being able to protect Ariana the day she died.

10\. Though he was never able to forgive himself either.

11\. Despite having many acquaintances he only had a few real friends most of them were part of the First Order and only Eliphas knew everything about him sometimes his friend knew him better than he knew himself.

12\. He actually owns Voldemort for him becoming in speaking terms with his brother again after so many years.

13\. He never trusted anyone fully after Gellert broke his heart to a million pieces no one was able to repair it ever again.

14\. The reason why I never expected the role of Minister of Magic was because I did not trust myself with power over people.

15\. When I learned I was going to die I was happy finally; I was going to be free of the pain of the living world and would finally, get together with the people I loved the most.


	2. Gellert Grindelwald

Gellert Grindelwald

1\. The moment he was expelled he thought that his life had ended at that moment and then he met Albus Dumbledore and realized that his life had just started.

2\. He thanked his great-aunt every day for introducing them to each other despite how things turned out in the end.

3\. He came to Godric's Hallow for the Peverell brothers and met his match not a bad compromise in his opinion.

4\. His favorite color was blue not just any blue the exact color of Albus' eyes in fact and that never changed from the moment the two of them met.

5\. He loved Albus from the first moment he saw him the only reason Gellert cheated on him was so he himself would be able to please him after all he was perfect and deserved someone perfect. When it came to Albus Dumbledore the future Dark Lord was insecure.

6\. There is only one death that he caused which he regrets more than anything and he had killed or ordered the deaths of millions and that's the death of Ariana Dumbledore because it cost him, Albus.

7\. Until the day he died; he did not know who was responsible for Ariana's death.

8\. And that is the only thing he never wants to know.

9\. During his long journey to become the 'Dark Lord' he had quite a few partners of both genders for a reason he never told anyone not even his righthand woman they all had red hair and blue eyes.

10\. He different from his successor accepted his own mortality and didn't underestimate Dumbledore doing any of those could be deadly.

11\. He treasured every visit from Albus during his very long imprisonment and no matter how old he was he still thought he was the most good-looking man in the world. He even told the other wizard that a few times just to see that cute blush on his face.

12\. He would also always read the other's mind when he visited to see if he had found another, he was extremely pleased to see he hadn't.

13\. He went all out in his final battle with Albus because he knew he would never forgive me if he didn't and he had done too many things to upset Albus, as it was, didn't need to add to the list.

14\. When the other Dark Lord came to him, he had seen it, after all, he was a Seer and he knew he was going to die but it did not matter to him he was going to see Albus again and that had been his wish since he had learned of his other half death.

15\. Grindelwald died after lying to and laughing in Voldemort's face something that he didn't regrets.


	3. Elphias Doge

Elphias Doge

1\. He was raised to be the perfect pureblood heir of his family.

2\. But he had been considered an idiot by his family and friends before he went to Hogwarts.

3\. In the beginning, he was the only one who wanted to be friends with Albus because others thought him as the son of a Muggle hater.

4\. And his parents didn't approve of their friendship at the very beginning until Albus became known as the Prodigy and brilliant wizard.

5\. So he was Albus' first friend and one of the only ones after he became the wizard almost everyone knows who saw him like a person, not some god-like figure.

6\. He was the Headmaster's confidante and was really honored that Albus trusted him enough to tell him everything.

7\. Those secrets he will take with him to his grave no matter how long he lives.

8\. Elphias was the only person that Aberforth liked and allowed close to his sister over the years Ariana became like a little sister to him.

9\. The friendship between him and the younger Dumbledore though not as strong as the one with the other wizard lasted years after the older Dumbledore was dead.

10\. When Albus asked for people to join the Order he was the first person to be asked and the first to agree both times.

11\. Elphias was also the first person Albus told about wanting to become a teacher and he was the first person Elphias himself told that he wanted to work for the Ministry before it became corrupted like it was in their later years.

12\. He never approved of the relationship between Grindelwald and Albus not because he had something against same-sex relationships but because he could clearly see how much his constant cheating was hurting Albus.

13\. He did not expect to survive one war let alone two and even years later he still has trouble believing it.

14\. The day Albus Dumbledore died was the worse day of his very long life.

15\. He never thought Albus was the one who killed Ariana but he also knew it was his worse though.


	4. Aberforth Dumbledore

Aberforth Dumbledore

1\. Before the muggle incident, he used to follow his older brother around after that happened, he stopped doing that and started staying close to his sister more and more.

2\. He loved the former house they had it had all the happy memories of his life.

3\. School was never his strong spot not that he minded that was his brother's forte and he didn't mind at all that.

4\. Albus was the reason he even finished school actually because he wanted to leave after his mother died.

5\. Aberforth always hated living in his older brother's shadow even more so when his little sister died and later when Albus defeated the Dark Lord.

6\. His worst nightmare was that he himself was the one responsible for the murder of his little sister.

7\. That was the reason he broke Albus' nose at the funeral and told him he was the one responsible for it.

8\. He was one of the only people who knew about his brother's relationship with his old friend and Dark Lord. There were four people in total who knew it.

9\. he never approved of that relationship because everything he loved his brother and knew the other wizard was hurting him.

10\. Aberforth helped Harry in the end because after all, he loved his brother very much despite everything and he knew he wanted the war to end. It had cost too many lives.

11\. That was also the reason he joined the Order both times when he had the chance to refuse and no one would blame him.

12\. He always thought it funny that dark witches and wizards used his bar as their place of meeting after all his brother was the leader of the Light. They never seemed to be able to see the irony.

13\. He also liked working at the bar because he never got compared with his brother there actually most of the younger generation didn't even know who his brother was.

14\. Aberforth was Ariana's favorite and both of them knew that but they also knew that Albus wanted to do the right thing by taking care of her.

15\. Helping Neville and the other members of the DA was an accident that he didn't regret happing the first time.


	5. Ariana Dumbledore

Ariana Dumbledore

1\. Before the incident with the Muggles Ariana had the potential to become as great as her oldest brother.

2\. She was actually the second youngest Dumbledore to have her first accidental magic at three years old her oldest bother being the youngest.

3\. Her favorite animal was a phoenix and her room was covered with drawings and toys resembling the bird.

4\. Ariana never visited her mother's grave at least not until she was being buried next to her.

5\. But she did visit Hogwarts once with Albus' help and it was one of the best days of her life.

6\. Ariana loved both my brothers a lot there was no doubt about that.

7\. But Aberforth was her favorite because he was easier to talk to.

8\. She had the fact that her death was the reason her brothers stopped talking to each other.

9\. Seeing her brothers live after she died, she was proud of the men they became even of her second oldest brother who didn't believe in himself and never wanted to do much with his life he was happy and that's all it matters.

10\. Ariana actually liked Gellert Grindelwald he made her oldest brother happy and loved him that much was clear and that's all it mattered to her.

11\. Gellert would always have something special for her being toys, sweets or anything she might find amusing. She liked them, Albus would smile and Aberforth would mumble something under his breath that she didn't understand.

12\. She is actually the only person who knows who killed her that fatal day.

13\. But she doesn't blame them and never will.

14\. The day she was attacked it didn't only destroy her it also her entire family and that's the part she doesn't like at all.

15\. Godric Hallow was her favorite place in the whole world, yes, the other house they lived in was nice and all but Godric Hallow was the favorite without a doubt.


	6. Professor Bathilda Bagshot

Professor Bathilda Bagshot

1\. She was considered a bookworm at Hogwarts and didn't have that many friends because her head was always in a book.

2\. She actually never found someone she wanted to get married not that she lacked requests after all she had been a beauty when she was younger.

3\. Gellert was not only her favorite nephew but also her favorite family member and that's saying something because she had a big family.

4\. From the moment he was born she knew he would become a great wizard it was his destiny.

5\. The news that he was expelled should have surprised her more than anything else but it didn't because she knew he had a very dark side in him.

6\. She never liked or supported any of the people he dated until he started dating Albus after all the other wizard was good for him kept his darkness at bay.

7\. She was really disappointed when they broke up and knew everything good about her nephew had disappeared with it.

8\. Despite that, she would have never thought her favorite great-nephew would become a Dark Lord but she should have been able to see it.

9\. He did disappoint her with that choice through.

10\. They say blood is thicker than water and she guesses its true after all no matter what she will always love him.

11\. There was one time she was in Europe that his followers tried threatening and her nephew was not happy about that. He always had a temper.

12\. She went to visit him as many times as she could.

13\. She had Albus' help for that and she was always thankful for it after all the younger wizard was a busy man.

14\. Rita Skeeter asked her many times to tells her dirty things about Albus but she would never do that. The wizard was like family to her.

15\. She was actually the person who told Gellert that Albus was dead at that moment she saw the younger man lose the will to live.


	7. Bartemius 'Barty' Crouch Snr

Bartemius 'Barty' Crouch Snr

1\. His father never loved him and always thought him as useless. He set to tell him wrong since he was very young.

2\. He was the best at school breaking record left, right and center.

3\. His entire life was dedicated to making his father see he was good, making his wife happy and his son proud of him.

4\. He truly did love his wife and son they were the most important thing in his life at one time.

5\. In the end, he became the reason both of them died one way or another.

6\. He had never thought his future wife would like him, let alone marry someone like him.

7\. The day the best day of his life was without a doubt the day his son was born.

8\. His obsession with capturing Dark wizards stated because he wanted his family to be safe.

9\. The day he sent his son to prison a part of him died.

10\. If his son hadn't tortured two of the most well-liked people in the wizarding world, he would have found a way to save him from Azkaban. And yes, he knows he was being a hypocrite.

11\. But the wizarding world was crying for blood at the time and there was just too much evidence against him.

12\. He didn't give Sirius Black a trail because if his sweet, sweet boy was a Death Eater why wouldn't a Black be one.

13\. Despite the love he had for his only son he did truly regraded freeing him from prison, after all, he helped Voldemort return and starting the next war.

14\. Maybe he could have been a better father to his son when he had the chance.

15\. He did not mind dying in the end after all he had lost everything important to him.


	8. Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort

Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort

1\. Tom only hated his mother only after he discovered she was the one that had magic because before he thought she had no other choice either than to die because she couldn't save herself.

2\. The reason he actually gave Lily Potter a change wasn't because he owned Severus Snape anything but because he thought she would choose herself instead as his own mother did years ago.

3\. He never liked his own name it was too common for him and it also was the name of the father who abandoned him.

4\. Not that he liked his father, after all, he was a filthy Muggle he liked pretending his father too was descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

5\. That was the reason why he decided to change it and Tom doesn't insert the same fear as Voldemort did.

6\. Only the very first Death Eaters were the ones that he cared for even if just a little they had been his friends after all.

7\. But not even most of them could recognize Tom Marvolo Riddle as Voldemort only a hand full of people who had been allowed to call him that when he had been in school could tell.

8\. Dumbledore knew the real reason why he wanted to become the DADA Professor to get students to join the cause he still finds ironic that the older wizard used the same strategy against him real later.

9\. They were more than just the Potters and Longbottom's who defied him more than once some even more than those four but they were the only couples who did that.

10\. The Order was an annoying obstacle in his way to power. In his opinion that was.

11\. The best day of his life was when he killed his muggle family it had been his dream since he learned that his father had abandoned him.

12\. No one except Dumbledore knew that he was in fact a half-blood.

13\. He had always had a fear of dying the time an epidemy spread through the orphanage and killed more than half of the children there.

14\. When he met Grindelwald, he hadn't planned to kill him at least not until Grindelwald told him that he was a better Dark Lord than because he did not fear death.

15\. He had always thought a Death Eater would betray him he just never thought it would be Severus his money always was on Lucius after all he was the only one who had something he cared about. Voldemort should have seen it that love could surprise even death it was his biggest mistake.


	9. Alastor Mad-Eye Moody

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

1\. He had always wanted to become an Auror that dream was because his father who was the best Auror the Ministry had ever seen.

2\. He wanted to become even better than his father and have his name respected by every Auror. He eventually did it.

3\. Albus helped him achieve it by training with him and teaching him a few tricks he used until the day he died.

4\. His mother actually wanted him to become a healer saying that being an Auror was the same as becoming a murder.

5\. She was right, of course, he had killed after all it was in the job description but if he could help, he brought people alive which was more often than not.

6\. When Albus asked him to join the Order, he accepted in seconds both times he had wanted to help more than the Ministry was doing. The Ministry was focused on dealing with the aftermath of the war not preventing it from happening in the first place.

7\. Fudge was the worse Minister they could have even worse than Voldemort if he had listened to Albus the war may have been prevented but no he had to be blind and not listen to the man that was trying to help him.

8\. He truly enjoyed training Nymphadora she was special and very talented. He actually really liked her rebellious stick too it reminded him of someone else.

9\. He only called her Nymphadora because he liked to make her angry and find it cute. He used to do the same thing with her mother's cousin when he was training him before the war.

10\. To him, Nymphadora was as close as a daughter and one of the only people he truly loves. Despite that, he never actually fell in love.

11\. There were very few people that he would accept a glass of drinks from and most of them were members of the Order.

12\. When he was imprisoned by that Death Eater was the most embarrassing moment in his life. After that, he became even more paranoid

13\. He knew deep down that he would die in the Battle of the Seven Potter, it was easy to tell.

14\. But he never thought his death would affect as many people as it did.

15\. He did feel bad that he never got to meet Teddy.


	10. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt

1\. His mother said he would do really great things with his life. He didn't believe her for a long time.

2\. Kingsley always wanted to help but he was glad to do it behind the scene.

3\. He never thought he would be able to lead the Order after Moody's death. Moody and Dumbledore were leaders he was quite happy to follow them.

4\. He had actually wanted to join the Order the first time but was considered too young. So, when Dumbledore said that Voldemort rose again, he insisted joining this time around no matter what it cost.

5\. He was a Hufflepuff four years younger than the Marauders.

6\. This is something not many people know but he was a friend of Sirius, Remus, James and Frank since school. One of the many friends they had the Marauders were very popular.

7\. That was the reason he easily believed that Sirius was innocent when Dumbledore told him and why he insisted on being the person who leads the investigation.

8\. Seeing people that he knew really well dead during the battles it was one the worse moment in his life.

9\. He could never understand how those who were in the First Order could join another Order and do the same thing over again.

10\. When he was asked to become the Minister of Magic, he did really consider refusing it.

11\. But in the end, he thought he would be a better Minister than anyone related to Death Eaters or someone like Fudge.

12\. In the end, he really liked being Minister of Magic and tried not to let the fame get over his head as it had happened to many others. And leading The Order did come in handy in that part.

13\. The first thing he did as the Minister was giving an Order of Merlin to everyone who was part of the Order both times and removing the Orders from those who didn't deserve it.

14\. From all the members of the Order of the Phoenix who aided DA in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Kingsley is the only one to survive the Second Wizarding War.

15\. And that hurt him more than he was willing to admit to even himself.


	11. Mrs Arabella Doreen Figg

Mrs. Arabella Doreen Figg

1\. Both her parents were very disappointed that she was born a Squib but different from many other families they did love her.

2\. She always liked cats so when she moved to the Muggle world, she decided to become a dealer of cross-bred cats and Kneazles the latter being sold only to wizard and witches.

3\. She never expected to be given the offer to join the Order. And she, of course, accepted immediately when it came.

4\. Being a Squib she never thought she would be allowed to help protect the wizarding world, of course, she had underestimated Albus Dumbledore.

5\. She owed Albus' a lot for allowing her to do that.

6\. The most important mission she had from the Order was to protect little Harry Potter.

7\. She was extremely proud of that mission and took it very seriously.

8\. She knew Harry hated seeing the photos of her cats but she always needed to keep him busy when he was here so that he wasn't outside of the house and in danger.

9\. When the second war started, she knew she couldn't do anything other than seeing if Harry was Ok during the summer.

10\. Her cats helped her keep an eye on him they were after all very smart.

11\. Helping Harry after the Dementors attack it was an accident. An accident that she was very thankful for.

12\. Her Loyalty belonged to both Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

13\. She was devastated when she learned that Albus Dumbledore had died but she still continued to help the Order with everything she could.

14\. She assisted and aided the fighters along with Argus Filch and Madame Pomfrey in non-magical capacity during the Battle of Hogwarts. And later on, with the aftermath of the last battle.

15\. She survived the war and continued cross-breeding and trading part-Kneazle cats but she did move after she wasn't needed in protecting Harry in Little Whinging.


	12. Alice Longbottom

Alice Longbottom (I don't think I have read anywhere something about her maiden name if I am wrong please do tell.)

1\. Alice always had a sweet tooth something she didn't share with her future husband or her son for that matter.

2\. Her family was considered blood-traitors before she joined the Order and she was proud of that.

3\. She was very clumsy when she was younger something that her only son had inherited.

4\. She and Frank were friends since the first year each of them had their own group of friends that made the other gender of Gryffindors that year.

5\. One of the members of her group was also Lily Evans and they were really close.

6\. Her relationship with Frank started much easier than Lily and James but her future mother-in-law didn't like her something that Lily didn't have to go through.

7\. She was one of the bridesmaids at Lily's wedding and Lily, in turn, was one of hers.

8\. She didn't want to become an Auror at the beginning she actually decided it only after the war was full force and the Ministry needed a lot more help.

9\. When Dumbledore told her about the Order and asked them to join there were eight other people with her. None of them survived the war completely in one way or another.

10\. When she first discovered she was pregnant she did not think it was a good idea to have the child after all the pregnancy made her useless to the Order and the time it was not right.

11\. But the day her son was born became the best day of her life.

12\. When the Death Eaters came to torture her, she did not know anything through even if she did, she wouldn't have told them anything after all Order members were loyal to each other.

13\. Her only regret was that she never got to see her son grew up.

14\. Not that she would've changed her involvement with the Order even if she did know how she was going to end up.

15\. She had never wanted to be a hero she just wanted to do what was right no matter how hard it was.


	13. Rita Skeeter

Rita Skeeter

1\. Her mother liked to say she was pureblood but she knew very well her biological father was a muggle her mother had an affair with.

2\. Her mother liked spreading rumors about everyone else but shut down every kind of rumor about herself quickly.

3\. Even while in school, Rita enjoyed gossip way too much. Like mother like daughter right. Her like gossip made her visit the headmaster's office more often than not.

4\. She had always hated the old man a big know at all in her opinion.

5\. Rita may have been a classmate of Bellatrix Lestrange herself. Though they were in different houses and weren't even acquaintances.

6\. Rita was the queen of gossip there and later became the Queen of the Quills when she started working for the Daily Prophet.

7\. She truly really enjoyed working for the Daily Prophet it helped her spread as many rumors as possible and no one said anything about that.

8\. But she really did not care if the stories were true or not as long as people like it. But it hurt slightly when people said that she was a fraud and that her stories had fewer facts that the Chocolate Frogs.

9\. After the war, her entire carrier was destroyed. Harry Potter did not appreciate what she had written about the people he cared about.

10\. Everyone one of her books stopped selling after the war too.

11\. That didn't mean she stopped writing those. She wrote a biography of Harry Potter, one of Severus Snape, one about Dumbledore's Army and one about Newt Scamander. All of them more fiction than her book about the order of the Phoenix didn't so much as started when Harry Potter destroyed it.

12\. The Ministry of Magic has told her exactly 514 times that it does not comment on the top-secret work of the Auror Office. All these times were just under Kingsley Shacklebolt, under any other Minister they didn't care.

13\. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Rita became the only living unregistered Animagus at least until about a year later when Hermione told Kingsley about it and she had to either register or face prison. She hated that that little Muggleborn blackmailed her into writing the true story and then told the Minister, in the end, it caused her a lot of trouble.

14\. She actually knew about his childhood even the things those from the Order and Dumbledore didn't but she never wrote about that because the truth was never interesting.

15\. Bathilda Bagshot didn't actually tell her anything no matter how much she was bribed in the end Rita had to use of the things she wrote, there were the truth but no one would believe her even if she said it was.


	14. Benjy Fenwick

Benjy Fenwick

1\. The letter was the biggest shock in his life.

2\. His parents didn't believe in the fact he was really a wizard but soon they could tell it was true they were proud of him.

3\. His other siblings were a little jealous at the beginning about his magic but we sort it out. That small time of jalousie it was what made his and Lily's friendship much better because he understood her problem with her sister much better than the others.

4\. Benjy and Lily were the only Muggle-born members of the Order. That made them really close to each other.

5\. Benjy was older than the Marauders they dint go to Hogwarts together actually Benjy had graduated years ago.

6\. He was one of the top students in school, a Perfect, a Head boy and a member of the Quidditch team. His last position was that of an Order member.

7\. His friends thought he moved in the Muggle world to avoid the war instead of fighting in it they didn't learn the truth until after the second wizarding war.

8\. Accepting the offer to join the Order was easy for him. He didn't have anything to lose after all his family was far away from the war different from some others who lost many people because of their involvement with the Order.

9\. No one of his family members knew of his involvement with the Order, or the fact that that group existed some didn't even know the war was happening.

10\. He was one of the only Order members who were not in Gryffindor he was in fact a Ravenclaw and proud of it.

11\. He was really proud of helping defend the wizarding world from Death Eaters and the Dark Lord it was the proudest thing he had ever done.

12\. When he died the only thought was that he could not allow Death Eaters to win and that he needed to defeat them, in the end, he took every Death Eater with him in the other side.

13\. He did feel bad that he wasn't able to marry his fiancé and wasn't able to either tell her why he had died in the end.

14\. Like every other member of the Order, he didn't want to be known as a hero but just do what was right and help others.

15\. The fact that he was Muggleborn made it his life quite hard with the purebloods but he was proud of who I was.


	15. Caradoc Dearborn

Caradoc Dearborn

1\. Caradoc was a very rich orphan since he had been two and was raised by his House elf after his parents had died of an unknown disease.

2\. Caradoc was the last member of his pureblood family with his death during the First Wizarding War his family line became extinct.

3\. He was a very proud Gryffindor and his house was covered with red and gold.

4\. The woman he was supposed to marry who love more than anything was a muggle and killed herself because her father didn't want her to marry him and had her married to someone else. A cruel someone else.

5\. He knows he should hate the man but he just can't he still is her father and he just can't do that. But he did dedicate his life to doing what was right.

6\. He was in his forties when he joined the Order of the Phoenix. He not only joined the Order but also gave money to support, shelters and everything else he could think of to support it.

7\. He accepted Dumbledore's offer to join the second the words left his mouth and he was proud of it.

8\. His loyalty was to the Order first and forevermore. He had had offers from the Death Eaters to join the Order but he would never do that no matter what it cost him.

9\. It was actually the loyalty he had for the Order what caused his death in the end as he had discovered who the traitor was but was killed before he had the chance to tell everyone who it was.

10\. During the war, he cut ties with every friend he had prior to him joining the Order that was done to save them from being a target of Death Eaters like many people the other Order member cared about.

11\. He hated seeing those he considered children die fighting a war that they shouldn't know existed in the first place after all he was fighting to protect them not the other way around.

12\. The day he discovered he was being followed by a Death Eater he knew he was going to die that day. He died smiling because he was doing his job.

13\. He like every other member never wanted to be remembered as a hero.

14\. If he hadn't died during the first war, he would have joined the Order a second time too.

15\. Through he had hoped there wouldn't be another war after the one he fought.


	16. Dedalus Diggle

Dedalus Diggle

1\. Dedalus Diggle was born in a blood traitor pureblood family and was loved by his parents.

2\. He actually knew that most people thought he did not make any sense but he doesn't mind, he likes being the comic relief in the group. It helped a lot during the war.

3\. He was a Hufflepuff and most of the time he was the definition of the house no one would have thought he would have been brave enough to fight against the Dark Lord.

4\. He was one of the people assigned to watch over Harry after Voldemort fell the first time a liked doing the job.

5\. He was also the person responsible for the downpour of shooting stars in Kent to celebrate the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

6\. He always bought the young Potter sweets when he was younger and his aunt wasn't around and that wasn't because he was the savior but because his parents were his friends and friendship meant a lot to those in the Order that was left alive.

7\. According to everyone, he met Harry formally on the day Hagrid first brought Harry into the Leaky Cauldron on their way to purchase school supplies and shook his hand about five times. But that was only the first time Harry remembers he had met the boy plenty of times before his parents died.

8\. He never believed that Voldemort was dead the first time he wasn't enough human to actually die.

9\. Dedalus trusted Albus Dumbledore, more than he trusted anyone else even himself some times.

10\. He also never believed that Sirius was a Death Eater he was the most loyal person they knew and that kind of loyalty was impossible to pretend to have. No one is that good of an actor.

11\. When Voldemort rose again, he didn't even allow Dumbledore to ask him to join the Order of the Phoenix again before saying yes. It had been his job the first time to help and it was his job right now too.

12\. He cared a lot about every member of the Order. Seeing them die, be injured and disappeared broke his heart every time.

13\. He did not want to accept the job of protecting the Dursleys. They were extremely annoying but they were also James and Lily's in-laws and Harry's family and needed to be protected.

14\. He could care less that his house was burned down in an attempt to harm members of the Order through he was glad no one was hurt when that happened.

15\. After the war, his life was quiet but also sad at having lost so many people he cared about but thankfully there wasn't any other war so their deaths weren't in vain.


	17. Dorcas Meadowes

Dorcas Meadowes

1\. Her mother was a Squib while her father was a one expected her to be a witch with that heritage.

2\. Dorcas parents were surprised but proud of her when she got her Hogwarts letter.

3\. Neither of her older siblings were magical end they cut ties with her as soon as they learned it. She wants to hate them but later realis they would be safe during the war.

4\. She was in Gryffindor and was dormmate with Lily Evans, the future Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon all of whom joined the Order later on.

5\. Transfiguration was her best subject and she could have become as great as Professor McGonagall had she had lived.

6\. She was one of the only people who knew of the Marauders secrets of them being Animagi.

7\. Dorcas and all of the girls who were friends from the school moved in the same flat the group included all three young women who became famous for their involvement with the Order. To them, It was like being to back school again.

8\. She was one of the women who became the inspiration of every other female, years later strong, beautiful and smart.

9\. When the time for her to join the Order came, she erased her parent's mind of her existence with her death during the first war they will never remember her existence.

10\. She was one of Lily's bridesmaids at her wedding to James like she was at the wedding between Alice and Frank both being very lovely weddings.

11\. When she was seventeen, she had a marriage proposal by someone she loved with all her heart but she did not accept it he wasn't part of the Order and couldn't understand her involvement plus it would have put him in danger.

12\. Her loyalty to the Order like every real member was unwavering no matter what.

13\. She had always liked James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank but had had more trouble becoming friends with Peter, in the end, she realized why.

14\. She was extremely glad that Voldemort himself wanted to murder her it showed how much trouble she had caused to the Dark Lord.

15\. To being becoming famous was not the reason she started fighting Voldemort and she wouldn't have liked at all.


	18. Edgar Bones

Edgar Bones

1\. He was the oldest of three with his sister Amelia being the youngest. He had vowed to protect his younger siblings always when they were born.

2\. His parents were not the usual parents at the time they loved their children a lot, they always supported them and showed them how to be great people.

3\. Edgar was in school with the Marauders through he was older than them by a couple of years but he did like them a lot.

4\. Like everyone in his family, he was a proud Hufflepuff. No one thought him to be brave loyal yes very much so, brave no he did prove them wrong in the end.

5\. Edgar was very overprotective of both Susan and Amelia that was the reason why he didn't allow his baby sister to join the Order through she was young enough for Dumbledore not to allow her to join.

6\. He was the reason his niece Susan would join Dumbledore's Army, rebel against Voldemort and fight in the final battle like her uncle had done so many years ago.

7\. Both he and his if we were part of the Order at the beginning it was only supposed to be him but she wanted to help so she became an ally instead of an official member.

8\. He considers himself lucky to marry someone who had the same believes as his own and was willing to put himself in danger to save other people.

9\. His family knew about the involvement with the Order and they helped the Order with what they could after all the Order couldn't help themselves without the help of others.

10\. When his children were born, he wished so much that he was happy about it but he knew it was very possible for him to lose them quite easily and in the end, he was right he lost them.

11\. Edgar lost more than his life and family he had lost his hearing from one ear after a blast from the Death Eaters, he almost lost his left arm while saving a group of Muggle children and almost died a couple of times while fighting against Voldemort.

12\. They had made great planes were they to die but nothing went according to them. His sister Amelia would have been the one, raise their children that did not come to be and all three of them died.

13\. In his entry life, he only has one regret and that was their involvement with The Order caused their young children to die. Through he would have joined the Order again even if he knew the future.

14\. The day he died he was at his parents' house with his wife, children, and parents the only people not there was his siblings, sister-in-law, and niece.

15\. Edgar Bones became one of the most famous Hufflepuff in history for his involvement with the Order like Nymphadora Tonks would become more than a decade later.


	19. Emmeline Vance

Emmeline Vance

1\. She was a pureblood and the last of her family which different from much other pureblood who had members in the Order her family wasn't known as Blood traitor but they were not like the Blacks still through she wasn't suspected to be a member at the beginning.

2\. No one thought that she would become a Gryffindor let alone one of the bravest members of the house _'Where dwell the brave at heart!'_ like her friend James liked to say.

3\. She was a proud Gryffindor until the day she died everything in her house was Scarlet and Gold. A few of her friends often said that if she could be more obvious that she was a Gryffindor she would have to own a lion. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of it.

4\. Professor McGonagall was her favorite professor through DADA was her best subject because no one of her teachers in that subject was good enough in the opinion of many Order members.

5\. She was both a Perfect and a Head Girl she would have been in the Quidditch team but she had refused mostly because she wanted to focus on her studies by saying that she couldn't stay in a broom she was in fact a highly skilled and accomplished broomstick flyer. the while, lie, made it easier to deceive Death Eaters years later.

6\. The first time Dumbledore asked her to join The Order she actually said no she also told him the same thing with the second Order. In the end, she accepted both times.

7\. Emmeline was one of the very few members of the First Order who survived well past Voldemort's first downfall but like every one of them, she wouldn't live to see the second.

8\. She was the one who offered to sacrifice herself to give Severus an advantage with Voldemort so that the Dark Lord wouldn't think he was a traitor. She did that because she didn't want to see anyone of her friends die for that.

9\. She had never seen Dumbledore fight so much against something that was the right thing to do but she understood because he didn't want any more people to die no matter how right he knew it was.

10\. But in the end, he understood was for the greater good through anyone would never say those words in front of Dumbledore, not even the man himself.

11\. She was not only a member of an Order but also a highly respected and liked of that group.

12\. Many of the Order's members were deeply devastated by her death and murder at the hands of the Death Eaters and considered her a great loss to their cause but no one could afford to mourn her like they would have liked.

13\. It wasn't a coincidence she lived near the residence of the Muggle Prime Minister; she was there to protect him at any cost.

14\. The only time she left her position prior to her death was when she went to escort Harry to the order Headquarter prior to his first year. Order meetings didn't count.

15\. Like many members of the Order especially those who fought in both wars, she was given an Order of Merlin postmortem and was considered a hero and like everyone else, she didn't join the Order to become a hero.


	20. Fabian Prewett

Fabian Prewett

1\. The Prewett and Weasley families had similar views and were considered equally Blood traitors the Prewett were just slightly richer than their in-laws and that why they were more expected.

2\. Fabian was the oldest twin but everyone thought he was younger because Gideon was the most mature one.

3\. Molly was the one who can tell who was who but she liked mistaking them in public to confuse people.

4\. He and his brother were, of course, Gryffindors, the Hat didn't take more than a second combined to decide on their house.

5\. He was not father material at least in his opinion but he loved his nephews and niece a lot and many people thought the opposite.

6\. Despite being a member of the Order he was there for each of his nephews and his niece's births carrying presents and offering to babysit as often as possible.

7\. When Molly was told she was having twins they joked that she should name them Fabian and Gideon to their surprise they not only used their name as the twins' middle names but she also had their first names start with G and F.

8\. He and his brother were the pranksters before the Marauders and they were the ones that showed them the ropes in the very beginning who knew those first years would one day surpass them with their legacy so much so that the fact they were troublemakers would be forgotten by many.

9\. Molly refused to allow them to join the Order but all three of them knew she couldn't order them after all they were off age and had finished school.

10\. So they still did join despite everything. They didn't do it just because it was the right thing to do, they also did it to protect their families.

11\. The day they died they were not supposed to be fighting Death Eaters, they were actually on their way to their sister's house for dinner.

12\. Despite that they were glad to take many Death Eaters when they died after all the reports were already unfair, to begin with.

13\. Their family line ended with their deaths during the First Wizarding War.

14\. They were glad for a few things about their deaths: one that they died before many of their friends, two that they didn't see their sister's family die because of their involvement with the Order and three that they died together.

15\. Until the death of Fred Weasley, their deaths had been the hardest on Molly Weasley.


	21. Frank Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

1\. He was an only child and had always wanted a brother later when he met the Marauders, he realized that he had three and another brother even a biological one wouldn't have been good enough.

2\. It took more years than was normal for him to show signs of magic but when he did, he couldn't stop using it.

3\. No one and especially not him thought he would become a Gryffindor.

4\. He had actually been afraid of the dark until he was five and afraid of storms for even longer than that.

5\. Like his son would do more than two decades later he begged the Hat to put him in Hufflepuff but the Hat saw something in him when she put him in Gryffindor that he wouldn't see in himself for a more few years.

6\. His dormmates were the Marauders and he was the fifth Marauder.

7\. He always told his mother that they made him a troublemaker but everyone knew it was in his personality.

8\. His greatest subjects were DADA, Transfiguration, and Herbology through he was good in the others too.

9\. Frank like Sirius and James was kind of a prodigy and quickly learned thing so the three of them and Remus always helped those who had difficulties no matter the house they were in well except Slytherin but that was because they never asked for help.

10\. He knew Alice thought of losing the child in the early days of the pregnancy and he would have supported her no matter what but he was glad when she didn't lose the child.

11\. While he was being tortured the only thing, he thought was his baby son. Neville was the most important thing in his life.

12\. Despite everything, he would still join the Order again even if he knew what was to come and how he would end up like.

13\. Frank's relationship with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix was a great relationship so much so that everyone was saddened by what happened to them.

14\. Both Frank and Alice would have preferred to die than live in insanity but they were never given a chance to choose what happened to them.

15\. He was glad that his son didn't hate them for choosing the greater good instead of a life with them and that he was proud of them.


	22. Gideon Prewett

Gideon Prewett

1\. Gideon was always the more mature one despite being the youngest he was actually sometimes even more mature than Molly.

2\. Fabian had almost given him a heart attack many times before they even joined the Order after that the heart attacked only increased.

3\. Fabian and Gideon always did things together and was actually never separated from each other despite everything that we had to go through.

4\. Despite the fact that he and Fabian were twin it was Molly who actually was his favorite sibling and that was because Fabian was more than that and was his other half.

5\. Both of them like every other family member of their family were proud Gryffindors.

6\. He was really happy that Molly named two of her sons after them it was a great honor that they never thought possible.

7\. Dumbledore didn't ask them to join the Order they offered him their help against Voldemort.

8\. The only time Molly seriously yelled at the two of them was when they told her that they had joined the Order and no matter what she told them they wouldn't stop their involvement.

9\. They never feared using the name Voldemort and never called the Dark lord anything either than his name despite the flinching they received.

10\. The Weasleys', their parents and their aunt and uncle's houses were used as safe houses for the Order because it was the only help, they could give to the Order seeing that they couldn't join themselves.

11\. Their parents were both worried and proud about them joining the Order but they still supported them and that's what it matters to them.

12\. They were loyal to the light and nothing would be able to turn them to the darkness.

13\. It may be hypocrisy but they did not want Molly and Arthur to join the Order the further away from that life they were the better they were safer that way.

14\. Gideon considers himself lucky because different form his nephew he didn't have to see his twin brother die and he had to live.

15\. He really hoped that there wouldn't have been another war but it seemed it wasn't meant to be.


	23. James 'Prongs' Potter

James 'Prongs' Potter

1\. James Potter loved his parents but hated being an only child so he was always asking for a younger brother he stopped asking when he was eleven and met his dormmates for the first time.

2\. Different from popular believe he always knew that he was a spoiled brat.

3\. Sirius, Frank and Remus always called him a big-headed idiot or something else in those lines.

4\. He did liked Lily from the very beginning but he fell in love with her when he saw her helping a scared first year.

5\. James wasn't the first one to discover Remus was a werewolf but when he learned it he didn't care what others said didn't matter the boy was his friend first and forevermore and if one person so much as thought of hurting his friend they had another thing coming.

6\. Most Slytherins were on the other end of their pranks because they bullied others, not because of the common idea that they hated them.

7\. Severus was a special case James was just jealous of his relationship with Lily always thinking it could become something more than just friendship.

8\. The day he learned that Sirius' parents were abusing him he felt the world shatter because how was it possible that he, his best friend hadn't seen the signs maybe he could have done something.

9\. He was one of the last people his age to learn of the existence of the Ordre that was because his friends didn't want him to join such a dangerous group. He hit them over the head and signed to oppose Voldemort.

10\. He never thought twice before naming Sirius' Harry's godfather he was the clear and first choice actually when the question arose James had completely forgotten he had three other friends.

11\. The first time the Secret Keeper was approached as a subject he refused to allow Sirius to take that position not wanting to lose his bother in all but blood but in the end, he had agreed, hoping against hope that he wouldn't outlive the other boy.

12\. It was actually Lily who accepted Sirius' offer to swap Secret Keepers James refused to even consider after Sirius took the responsibility, he trusted Sirius more than he trustiest himself, his wife, his friends, and Dumbledore combined.

13\. He never thought Remus was the traitor werewolf or not he was James' friend through he would have never thought Peter was the traitor either other. He really should have read more into the animals they became.

14\. When they were trying to become Animagi his friends often joke he would turn into a peacock because he liked to brag so much.

15\. He wishes he was able to tell everyone that Sirius was not the traitor but Peter.


	24. Lily Evans Potter

Lily Evans Potter

1\. Lily loved her muggle family very much but little by little her magical friends would become her family too. She loved both of them just the same they just had different places in her heart.

2\. It hurt Lily when her sister called her a freak more than she was willing to admit.

3\. But she was glad she parents accepted her for what she was he had heard quite a lot of stories of Muggleborn's parents not accepting their children after they learn of who they are.

4\. At Hogwarts Lily liked most of the teachers but only a hand full were her favorites.

5\. She did actually, have a crush on James from the very beginning but she would never consider dating him at the time because she didn't like the fact that he and his friends tortured Severus.

6\. She knew Severus had feelings for her that weren't simply platonic but she also knew very well that she could never return them that way.

7\. Lily had three best friends in school and none of them survived the war completely unaffected all but one of them including her losing their lives and the last one losing her mind.

8\. She did invite her sister at her wedding even if her sister hadn't done the same thing prior when she had gotten married.

9\. To everyone surprise even the man's himself she accepted Sirius being her son's godfather easily but what everyone didn't know was that she did that because she knew he would do anything for Harry no matter what it meant for himself.

10\. She had also seen how Sirius was with his brother and little cousin and knew he would do great if they were to die.

11\. One if the death's that affected her the most was the deaths of the McKinnon not only because Marlene was her friend but also because their entire family was killed.

12\. Like every mother, she didn't think twice before going between Voldemort and Harry.

13\. She did forgive Severus for telling Voldemort the prophecy she knew he didn't mean any harm with doing that.

14\. She was proud of everything she had achieved in her life but her most important achievement was her son and not because he was the chosen one.

15\. Lily had hoped that one day she was going to apologize to Severus for her words in their fifth years but she never got the chance to do that.


	25. Marlene McKinnon

Marlene McKinnon

1\. Marlene was a pureblood but her family had even Muggles, Muggleborn and Half-bloods in their mix.

2\. She and her family were considered blood traitors long before she herself joined the Order her opposing Voldemort was just the cherry on top of the cake for those people.

3\. Her family was very acceptive of her friendships with a muggle-born, blood traitors and later on with a werewolf.

4\. Marlene was a Gryffindor despite the fact that most of her family were in Hufflepuff it didn't matter to her parents they were proud of her.

5\. Contrary to popular belief she didn't want to become an Auror she actually wanted to work with animals.

6\. Lily was her best friend in the whole world but she was very close to her other friends too.

7\. Before her friendship with the other girls, she was a bit jealous about the friendship the Marauders had with each other they were very close and she wanted that.

8\. She like many other girls in school had a crush on Sirius before she discovered he was dating someone else and she stood back. After that, they were just great friends.

9\. She was one of the people invited to Lily and James' wedding which she attended despite being the middle of the war.

10\. The day she died it was the first time in months that she had gone outside without someone from the Order with her as backup.

11\. Her family was just in the wrong place at the wrong time the day they died they had nothing to do with the Order.

12\. She like every member of the Order died fighting until the very end.

13\. The only one who survived the attack that killed all her family was her one-month-old daughter whose father was a Death Eater and wasn't the result of a love affair.

14\. She did know that the Marauders were Animagi and discovering that was a great shock in her life.

15\. She never told her parents she was opposing Voldemort according to them she was training for her future job.


	26. Professor Minerva McGonagall

Professor Minerva McGonagall

1\. Minerva doesn't think bad of her mother for choosing to abandon magic for love but she knew very early on she could never do the same.

2\. She was a hat stall because she was begging the hat to put her in Ravenclaw that was because Minerva at the age of elven dint think she was brave she actually didn't think she was brave even after the Second Wizarding War she was just making her job and protecting the students.

3\. Minerva didn't want to become a teacher at the beginning but she was inspired by how much Albus Dumbledore inspired his students to take the job she wanted to do the same thing too.

4\. She had every position in school she wished for starting from Quidditch player to Headmistress but the only position she got and didn't want that was the position of the Headmistress because to get that position Albus Dumbledore to not be the Headmaster anymore and Hogwarts would never be the same.

5\. She was not an official member of the First Order just an ally. But she knew of the Orders existence and helped them as much as she could.

6\. She did not like the fact that Sirius joined the Order but he was too stubborn for her to change his mind.

7\. What many people didn't know was that Sirius was like a son to her even when she thought he was a murder.

8\. She was one of the only people who knew he was abused by his mother. When she heard that she was willing to hit the other woman or hex her.

9\. During the second Order, she was the one who insisted one being an active part of the Order.

10\. She hated Dolores Umbridge not only because of her personality but also the laws she made against anyone she didn't like. Not to mention that she tried to put Sirius to Azkaban and to fire both Hagrid and Albus.

11\. She never understood why the Minister didn't want to accept that Voldemort was back and then when they had no choice but to do that, they demanded Albus help. She was glad when Kingsley became the Minister at least he knew how to use his brain.

12\. When she learned that the Battle of the Department of Mysteries was happening, she had a bad feeling about it. In the end, she was right Sirius died that night.

13\. She has never cried that much as she cried when she heard the news of Sirius death.

14\. She knows Sirius would love mocking her about the fact that she became the Headmistress but he would also be proud of her.

15\. She lived many years so much that she outlived many students and friends even Sirius who was like a son to her but she was glad she didn't have to outlive the boy who was like a son to Sirius.


	27. Mundungus Dung Fletcher

Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher

1\. Different from popular belief, he did know the only reason he was allowed to join the Order was that he had connections that no one else had. He did not like that fact but had accepted early on.

2\. He was the only way who had no choice other than to join the Order Albus Dumbledore asked him himself and no one can say no to the older wizard.

3\. He was also very loyal to the Order's head, Albus Dumbledore, who once got him out of serious trouble.

4\. He was the only one not only from the Order but persons in general who liked Aberforth more than Albus.

5\. After all, pub was the place he did most of his business so he talked a lot with the younger Dumbledore.

6\. When the second war started, he wanted to run and hid and many wouldn't blame him for doing just that.

7\. After Harry was attacked in his shift, he decided to agree with everything Sirius said as he did not want him angry with him after all he was extremely overprotective of his godson.

8\. He was imprisoned in Azkaban but escaped with Death Eaters in 1997 just in time for him to join the Battle of the Seven Potters as one of the baits.

9\. He really wished Alastor didn't have to die that day but he wasn't as brave as the others and the only reason he joined the Order was his loyalty to Dumbledore after his death he didn't have a reason to help.

10\. Mundungus knew he did not have a very good relationship with most of the Order of the Phoenix members. As they did not like him because he was a criminal, but they had put up with him as his criminal contacts could give him intelligence about Lord Voldemort.

11\. He didn't learn until later on that it was Snape who had used a Confundus Charm on him in order to have he proposes a plan of six Order members disguising themselves as Harry with Polyjuice Potion accompanied by protectors.

12\. Fletcher presumably went into hiding after his encounter with the trio at Grimmauld Place design it was better for him.

13\. Despite not wanting to be part of the Order he did take part in the Battle of Hogwarts even surviving it.

14\. After he survived the war, he returned to his affairs as a disliked dealer of artifacts.

15\. He didn't sell everything he stole from Sirius just the things he knew the last Black didn't like all the sentimental stuff was hidden somewhere else. He gave them to Harry after the war they were the important stuff to him.


	28. Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew

1\. His mother was a Muggleborn while his father was a Muggle that abandoned his mother when he learned his wife was a witch. Peter had never met his father nor did he want to.

2\. The sorting hat thought of putting him in Slytherin but he begged for Gryffindor through he only had the minimum of requirements for the house.

3\. The Marauders were his friends but, in his opinion, and that of many others, he was never in the same league as them.

4\. He liked Lily a lot as she was kind to him and never made fun of him.

5\. He was always the third wheel with the Marauders and even Frank was closer to them than he was.

6\. He needed all the help that he could get but later he would be able to do great magic because of his cowardice that triggered powerful magic out of sheer desperation.

7\. During the war, he wanted to stay neutral and not be involved with the fights be neither good or bad.

8\. Wormtail is one of the only official Death Eater from Hogwarts that was not from Slytherin House.

9\. He couldn't conjure a Patronus different from the other Order members.

10\. Pettigrew does have a high pain tolerance which was raised even more after he joined Voldemort and did what he did to frame Sirius and later on for Voldemort's rebirth.

11\. He actually learned about the prophecy from Voldemort, not his own friends despite affecting four of them.

12\. It wasn't hard for him to betray the others if it saved himself after all Slytherins do have a highly developed sense of self-preservation and he could have been one quite easy.

13\. He did not plan to frame Sirius, the last Black just found him before he could escape from Britain.

14\. His mother never thought he was a hero she believed he was the Death Eater instead of Sirius and she was right despite no one believing her.

15\. He hoped the life debt he had to Harry wouldn't cost him his life after all he had done anything to save his life it would be annoying for that to happen.


	29. Professor Remus John 'Moony' Lupin

Professor Remus John 'Moony' Lupin

1\. His parents loved him even after he was bitten but they kept their distance a lot after that.

2\. He started liking chocolate after he was bitten which is ironic because chocolate is poisonous to wolfs and canines and he is the only werewolf who likes it.

3\. The day Dumbledore came to tell him that he had a chance to go to Hogwarts he actually fainted he never told anyone that it was too embarrassing.

4\. His plan was to not have friends while in school because he couldn't deal with the rejection when they learned what he was. But Sirius, James, and Frank weren't people you could say no to and they didn't abandon him after they learned the truth.

5\. He did not know they planned to become Animagus until they told him when they needed his help to finish the job. They could never actually lie to him so he did have his suspicions something was going on.

6\. After James and Lily died, he started working in the Muggle world because he couldn't get a job in the wizarding world despite the fact that James left him a lot of money in his will and it was possible for him to live without a job for quite a while. He used to money to by the Wolfsbane Potion and nothing else.

7\. Like Harry Remus and his friends learned to cast a Patronus when they were in their third year because they liked learning hard spells Remus was the only one who almost used a non-corporeal despite knowing how to use a corporal one very well.

8\. He never fell in love with Tonks because of the fact he always still in love with Sirius. Though he did love her just not in a romantic way and she knew that from the very beginning.

9\. He was the person who helped Bill Weasley after he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and was glad that Fleur was still willing to be there for him despite that.

10\. He did love Harry but was a nephew to him, not a son, like he is, was to Sirius he never thought he would be good enough to be a father to anyone Sirius was the one that was made to be a parent even more than James.

11\. He never regraded choosing Harry as his son's godfather he was the best for the job just like Sirius was the best for the job years prior.

12\. He had always thought he would be the first to die not the last of his friends and Frank didn't count because he would have liked to be thought dead at that point.

13\. The day his son was born was one of the best days of his life.

14\. Dolohov was able to kill him, because he had his back, turned while saving a few underage children who at one time were his students.

15\. When he was teaching the worst thing for him was teaching kids with whose parents, he was friends with or knew from his own school days some which were the copy of said parents or the complete opposite.


	30. Professor Rubeus Hagrid

Professor Rubeus Hagrid

1\. He never thought his mother loved him after all who is that mother that abandons her own son but he had his father's love and he didn't need anything else.

2\. The day he got the letter it was one of the best days of his life and his father had been so proud thinking he wouldn't be accepted because he was half-giant.

3\. Albus Dumbledore was like a father to him after his real father had died when he was very young.

4\. He was one of the only people who never liked Tom Riddle to him he was a little too perfect to be real.

5\. He was glad Professor Dumbledore believed in him when no one did before he was expelled and gave him a job he liked.

6\. The only the time he was glad his father was dead was when they exploded him from Hogwarts for a crime he hadn't committed.

7\. He wanted to join the Order both times not only because of his loyalty to Dumbledore but also because he wanted to help defeat, Tom Riddle. Yeah, he knew Voldemort's real identity.

8\. His favorite students were the Marauders, the Weasley twin, and the Golden Trio even he didn't teach the first group.

9\. He almost fainted the day Professor Dumbledore told him that he wanted him to become a professor it showed how much trust the older man had in him.

10\. He also knew he did a rubbish job those first years but he hoped he improved after the war ended.

11\. Hagrid got one of the biggest surprises of his life when he learned he had a brother but also realized something that his mother hadn't abandoned him because he was half-giant but because she wasn't motherly material.

12\. He liked helping the revolt when Hogwarts was taken by Death Eaters through, he did hate working with the person he thought was responsible for Albus Dumbledore's death at the time.

13\. Hagrid took care for Buckbeak after the war but he never flew again after Sirius' death unless Harry or one of his children were involved and stayed loyal to him even until the Hippogriff's own death many years later.

14\. After the war ended, he lived more freely with his younger brother and even taught him some manners which were very hard to do.

15\. When Dumbledore died, he thought Hogwarts would never be the same but Minerva did a good job as Headmistress too and even allowed him to keep his job.


	31. Professor Severus Snape

Professor Severus Snape

1\. He always hated his father for not accepting him for what he was and disliked his mother for allowing his father to do anything he wanted to and not protecting him.

2\. He was five when he had the first burst of magic and he was so scared at what was going on until his mother told him the truth.

3\. He fell in love with Lily from the moment, he saw her but he had to realize that love with first sight was never meant to be in the end.

4\. For the first two years of school, he did not have any friends in his house until Regulus Black was sorted into Slytherin that is he was the one who introduced Severus to the top one percent of society and made sure he was accepted despite his blood status.

5\. Regulus was his best friend even years after the younger wizard's death he was even closer than Lily and the one Severus told everything to.

6\. Quidditch was never his favorite sport actually he had no interest for it but when Regulus joined the team in his second year, he never missed a game even when he became a teacher and Regulus had been dead for years.

7\. That was also the reason he insisted that Draco became the Seeker not that he wanted to compete with Harry Potter but because it was the same position as Regulus.

8\. He only protected Harry Potter because of the fact the younger boy was Lily's son while he protected, supported and favorited Draco became he was related to Reg. He did end up loving Draco through in a similar the way that Sirius loved Harry.

9\. Even though none of them would admit it they both have very much in common especially when it comes to their respective godson.

10\. Despite what everyone thought he did not join the Second Order because he owed Dumbledore or because he wanted to protect Harry he could have done that even outside of the Order but he did it to help Draco because he knew his father would want him to join the Death Eaters and as an Order member he could protect him from both fronts.

11\. He only learned the truth of Pettigrew's betrayal after Voldemort's rebirth that's why he was slightly less hostile against Sirius Black after that.

12\. He hated Pettigrew for being the person responsible for Lily's death just as much as he hated his own involvement with that.

13\. Snape is the only Death Eater in the Second Wizarding War that can conjure a Patronus and also the only Death Eater in history that can conjure a corporeal Patronus with Regulus Black making a noncorporeal one.

14\. He did love Lily until the day he died but someone else became the most important in his life well two someones but they were at different times.

15\. As much as he would like to hate the fact that the only one of Lily's grandchildren that has her being named after him; he does like a tiny bit but his favorite student is Scorpius Malfoy whom he met the day he was born.


	32. Sirius 'Padfoot' Black

Sirius 'Padfoot' Black

1\. He grew up way too fast to be considered healthy. By the time he was two, he had to take care of both himself and his little brother because his mother didn't care what happened to either of them and his father was too busy to do anything.

2\. His family always hated him and the only people who loved him in that family were his uncle and his cousin Andromeda.

3\. He did hate his biological mother she didn't have a motherly bone in her body but cared about his biological father in his own way the man loved him.

4\. Through he did love Fleamont and Euphemia Potter like they were his own parents and he knew very well the feeling was mutual.

5\. Different from popular belief he didn't run out of the house kicking and screaming he actually disappeared into the night a few weeks after he had returned home from school and it took his parents three months to realize he had disappeared.

6\. Also contrary to popular belief he didn't hate all Slytherins he just hated those who had so much sense of self-preservation that cared for little else.

7\. He only fell in love twice but only once with first sight.

8\. The first time when he was fourteen with Remus Lupin in a romantic way in the second time when he was twenty-one with Harry Potter in a fatherly way. The second one being love at first sight.

9\. Dumbledore did not ask him to join the Order he was the one to ask if he could join.

10\. With his last name, he knew he was never going to be an Auror like he wanted but his last name didn't stop him from joining the Order.

11\. He never wanted to believe that Remus was the spy after all the other wizard was the love of his life. When it was reviled, he wasn't he was extremely happy but Harry's safety was his first priority at the time.

12\. Sirius never believed he was a good parent material despite what others told him many times.

13\. He was happy when Remus found someone else to love after he himself had died through he was jealous too.

14\. He always thought he would die at the hands of one of his family members with as much as they hated him it was obvious.

15\. Sirius would always love and be proud of Harry no matter what happened at the end of the war.


	33. Sturgis Podmore

Sturgis Podmore

1\. Sturgis was a half-blood wizard with both his parents having gone to Hogwarts too and being Gryffenors like him.

2\. He was loyal to his family but was more loyal to the Order. He would put anyone in Azkaban if he was a Death Eater even if he was a family member.

3\. His family did not know anything about the Order through they did wonder why he refused so many job offers and the only one he accepted was to help the Order.

4\. He easily accepted the offer to join the Order even though he did know the responsibilities it would bring for him.

5\. Being a hero was not his intention when he joined the Order neither had he thought he would have survived the battles.

6\. He felt really embarrassed that Death Eaters were able to control him for their own gain it felt like he had betrayed the Order at that time.

7\. Sturgis along with Sirius was the only members of the Order to have gone in Azkaban and bot rejoined the Order after that.

8\. He had a great relationship with all the members of the Order but the deceased Caradoc Dearborn was his best friend.

9\. He once fell in love with a Death Eater supporter as soon as he discovered that he broke things off with her no one knows about it.

10\. He hated it seeing people so young die for the cause.

11\. No one would say the reason for our cause was for the Greater good in front of Albus.

12\. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and did survive it but he spends a few days in the hospital because of a few injuries he had sustained.

13\. When the war ended, he continued with his job at the Ministry which was much more enjoyable after the corruption had almost disappeared.

14\. The funerals after the war were devastating for him after having to hold of mourning for so long.

15\. Sturgis really hopes there won't be any more wars after all that they had to go through but he also knows that if there is another war he would fight again until he dies.


	34. Arthur Weasley

Arthur Weasley

1\. Arthur was never the perfect pureblood son not even in a family of blood traitors like his own.

2\. Except for four or five people he hasn't actually ever met the Black side of his family not even passing them by in the street.

3\. His obsession with Muggle things started when he was six and had a short friendship with a few Muggle children at the time it was easier to hide the fact that he wasn't like them but as they grew up it became harder and harder to do that.

4\. He fell in love with Molly Prewett the moment he saw her when they were waiting to get sorted when they were eleven years old.

5\. The people he was the most afraid to tell about their relationship were her very overprotective brothers.

6\. He really wanted a daughter that was true but that did not mean that he did not love, his sons, more than anything in the world, after all, they were the only reason why he did not join the Order the first time.

7\. He loved his job and was glad his wife supported him despite the fact that many thought it wasn't a good job.

8\. It wasn't Molly the one who first saw her brother's dead it was actually him. Even years after that day he still remembers seeing them laying on the ground dead with a smile on their lips.

9\. His wife did not want to them to join the Order but Weasleys are a stubborn bunch so of course, they won.

10\. After the war started seeing the similarities between his own brothers-in-law and his twin sons, he was always afraid they would die the same way.

11\. It was actually his biggest fear was losing one of his children.

12\. His son's death destroyed him but he had to keep strong for his devastated wife.

13\. He was able to achieve his greatest ambition and learn how airplanes stay up, he even took a trip with them. No one in his family except for him liked it all that much.

14\. Arthur got his job back after the war ended through his job did have a lot more respect than it had before.

15\. He loves all his grandchildren but until his first grandson was born, he had been slightly afraid that the Weasley last name was going to die out.


	35. William Arthur Bill Weasley

William Arthur "Bill" Weasley

1\. He is the only one of the Weasley siblings who remember their uncles better than anyone else.

2\. He also knew about the existence of the Order since he was young before the second Order was formed.

3\. The reason he became a Curse Breaker was that it was his favorite Uncle Gideon dream job something he wasn't able to fulfill.

4\. No one in the school knew that his Uncles were murdered by Death Eaters not that he wasn't proud of them but he didn't want anyone pitty as he gets from people who know it.

5\. Despite being as young as he was he still remembers his uncles funeral and the members of the Order who took part in it like it was yesterday and he still remembers that Sirius Black and James Potter wanted to capture the people responsible and in the end, he knows they were the ones that did capture them that's why it was hard for him to see how Sirus could have been a Death Eater no matter how much everyone insisted it was true.

6\. Be the oldest brother he always tried to be a good example to his younger siblings. That was the reason he became a Prefect and Head Boy.

7\. The second, he heard about Voldemort was reborn he told Dumbledore he wanted to join the Order before his mother had the chance to say no.

8\. He did not plan to fall in love before we had won the war but sometimes things don't go as planned it seemed.

9\. Fleur's Vela charms had nothing to do with his feelings to her through at the beginning she didn't believe him when he said that.

10\. He was glad that she still loved him even after the attack that changed his appearance forever.

11\. Bill was not the first identified victim of an untransformed werewolf but is one of the only ones who took the attack much easier than most that is because of the fact his family continued to love and support him despite that. The fact that Remus was there to guide him also didn't make any harm.

12\. He had a friendly relationship with almost every member of the Order and he liked that many of the older members who were also part of the first Order spoke about his uncles and how great they were. The only member of the Order Bill didn't like was Snape especially after the older men killed Dumbledore.

13\. When he joined the Order, he knew there was a very high possibility that he would see people die but when Sirius Black died, he just couldn't believe it after all one moment he had seen his alive and the next Bill learned he was dead. Sirius was the first-person Bill had seen die.

14\. Though most members of the Order of the Phoenix was killed by Death Eaters Bill and most of his family were among the few others who managed to survive and for that, he and many others felt guilty for many years until they decided that the others would have wanted for them to enjoy life after that he like the others lived life for those who had died too.

15\. He was the one who insisted they name their first daughter the way they did through Fleur didn't say no.


	36. Charles Charlie Weasley

Charles "Charlie" Weasley

1\. His passion for dragons started really early when his Uncle Fabian would tell him stories about them every time he would visit before Charlie went to sleep.

2\. Bill thinks he is the only one who remembers their Uncles the best or knows of the Order before they actually joined during the Second War but Charlie remembered too just as good as his older brother.

3\. Despite the fact that he was a brilliant Quidditch player Gryffindor only won the Cup on two occasions with him due to circumstances.

4\. Charlie used to like spending time with Hagrid and that's where he learned most of the stuff, he knows about what most people call beasts.

5\. Tonks was his best friends even if they were in, different houses they bonded through many things. Charlie was actually the only person who knew of the fact that she had a crush on Remus Lupin but he had never officially met the man before joining the Order through he had heard of him through his Uncles with whom the older man was friends with.

6\. Charlie was also the only one invited to their wedding and one of the first to discover they were going to have a child.

7\. He really wished he could have helped the Order more than he did but Dumbledore had told him to recruit as many foreign wizards as possible.

8\. Because of the fact, he worked from outside of England eh never met every member of the Order through that didn't mean he didn't meet quite a few members most of them were friends with his parents.

9\. His biggest regret is the fact that he wasn't there when Fred died maybe he could have made a difference in his younger brother's fate.

10\. Seeing his mother murder Bellatrix Lestrange, he had never been prouder of her than in that moment especially after he learned that he not only had she killed Sirius Black but also Tonks.

11\. There are only two people that Charlie hates more than Bellatrix Lestrange, one of them is the person responsible for his brother's death and he doesn't even know the name or face and the other is Antonin Dolohov who was responsible for his two, uncles, death.

12\. Despite popular belief that he had a crush or loved Tonks he never actually fell in love because to him dragons were and always will be his life.

13\. After the war ended, he decided to move back to England to be close to his family but he often visits Romania to see his friends and dragons he has taken care of.

14\. His mother wasn't happy about the fact that he never had a relationship and would never give him grandchildren but she learned to live with it after a while.

15\. He adored his, nieces and nephews, a lot so the fact he did not have children of his own was not a problem.


	37. Hestia Jones

Hestia Jones

1\. Hestia was a half-blood witch a few years younger than Kingsley. Her mother was a half-blood witch while her father was a Muggleborn wizard.

2\. She was the oldest of five children.

3\. She was a Hufflepuff and had never believed she was brave until the Second Wizarding War.

4\. Despite not believing she was brave she wished she could have joined the Order since the first war but Dumbledore didn't allow it because he said to me that she was too young.

5\. When the Second war started, she offered her help the moment she heard.

6\. When Dumbledore died, she really thought they had lost the war It was Kingsley that convinced me of the opposite but she really should have trusted the other older members more to hold their own weight.

7\. She didn't want to protect the Dursleys but someone had to do it and she was one of the people who drew the short straw. Literally.

8\. In the end, she did end up liking Dudley just a little bit and hatting the two oldest Dursleys even more.

9\. Hestia did fight in quite a few battles of the Second Wizarding War but like every member of the Order, she never felt like she had done enough for the cause.

10\. She had a good relationship with all the members of the Order through it was slightly harder for her than most to believe Sirius was innocent because different from most she hadn't met him while at school or as part of the First Order and it wasn't until she heard him worry about Harry that she believed him.

11\. The deaths of every Order member devastated her more than she was willing to admit at the time and it wasn't time for either of them to mourn.

12\. She was one of the Order members who fought in the Bate of Hogwarts and survived it, unlike many others who died that day.

13\. She spends the first few months after the war attending funerals and mourning her friends that had died while fighting.

14\. After the war she decided to work for the Ministry she liked it more there when Kingsley became the Minister well in her opinion at least but she could be biased.

15\. Hestia never married despite the fact that she didn't lack offers.


	38. Molly Prewett Weasley

Molly Prewett Weasley

1\. Molly is the oldest of her siblings with her twin brothers being born a few years after her she was so happy when they were born because she always wanted younger siblings.

2\. Arthur thinks he is the first one to fell in love but Molly saw him before we even arrived at Hogwarts.

3\. She was the one who threatened her brothers if they didn't approve of her relationship with Arthur but she didn't need to because they liked him a lot and they approved of him.

4\. She was very close to her mother-in-law and she was the only person who could deal with her Black family temper mostly because she had spent too much time with her aunt who came from the same family.

5\. Molly found Arthur's obsession with Muggle things cute but she did put a limit to it from time to time so that he wouldn't go overboard with it.

6\. She also didn't mind the fact that he had no ambition in the Ministry as long as he liked what he did. Doing what you liked was hard to do and she didn't want to pull her husband back as many wives had done.

7\. He did the same thing for her children supporting them even if she complained a lot about their choices, she just wanted to be sure that's what they really wanted to do.

8\. She actually wanted to join the Order the first time but she had to think about the children, so she just helped as much as possible from behind the scenes.

9\. The day her brothers died she was glad she wasn't the first one to hear the news she doesn't know what she would have done without Arthur's support.

10\. She didn't want any of her children to join the Order but they were extremely stubborn so she couldn't say no.

11\. Neither her nor Arthur thought it possible for Sirius to become a Death Eater, after all, they knew the little boy that he was and the friend he became but she did believe he could have gone crazy in Azkaban.

12\. Fred's death was the hardest thing that ever happened to her even harder than her own brothers' death.

13\. Her grandchildren are the reason she is happy that they fought and won the war both of them despite what they had to sacrifice to achieve.

14\. There is a reason she insisted on feeding Teddy Lupin more than is necessary because of the fact she remembers his father supporting years ago and still promising her that if anything were to happen to her and her husband, he wouldn't allow her children to starve.

15\. Molly never stopped making Christmas Sweaters no matter how old she became but she did teach all her granddaughters how to do them so the tradition could be speared in other families too.


	39. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

1\. She hated her name because it was something reminded her of the fact that she was, in fact, part Black something she tried very hard to hid from everyone even herself.

2\. Very few people were allowed to call her Dora and only her mother was allowed to call her Nymphadora. Sirius was the only one who called her Nymphy.

3\. She never met that side of the family except for Sirius Black who along with the other Marauders would babysit her from time to time.

4\. He was in fact her favorite person in the world and in the future after he was put in Azkaban, she would beat everyone who dared call him names within her earshot.

5\. Neither she nor her mother believed that Sirius was guilty it just wasn't possible and no one was able to tell her she was wrong. When she discovered she was right she had wanted so much to tell everyone I told you so but knew she couldn't.

6\. She fell in love with Remus the first time she met him but she knew that she didn't have a chance with him, after all, he was completely in love with her favorite cousin Sirius.

7\. She didn't hate either of them for that fact she had just met him later when his heart already belonged to someone else.

8\. She was extremely excited to meet Harry Potter not because of the fact he was the Boy-Who-Lived but because he was the person Sirius and Remus loved more than anyone else in the world even more than each other.

9\. She didn't plan to get Remus after Sirius died, we just found comfort in each other and one thing led to the other.

10\. It wasn't her idea to make Harry her only son's godfather but, in the end, she didn't regret it because she knew he would make a great godfather.

11\. She doesn't regret fighting in the final battle even if it cost her life because it was the right thing to do.

12\. When she told her mother she had joined the Order she had expected her mother not to know what the Order was but she was the one who was surprised in the end.

13\. It was Remus, not her who insisted they name their son Edward after her father she was the one that insisted his middle name be Remus.

14\. Tonks wanted to be the person to kill her Aunt Bellatrix because she was the person who killed Sirius but, in the end, she was also the one who died.

15\. Her mother dint even try to stop her when the time of last battle came knowing it was impossible.


	40. Fleur Delacour Weasley

Fleur Delacour Weasley

1\. Fleur was not actually her parents' oldest child she did have an older brother who died hours after his birth. Her mother doesn't like talking about that.

2\. She met Bill prior to the Tri-Wizarding Tournament she was ten and saw him in Egypt during one of her family holidays. She just didn't clearly remember him the moment she saw him and it took a while to really remember.

3\. She hated when men obeyed her every request just because she was beautiful, she wanted to be liked for her brain too not only her looks.

4\. Her biggest regret was that she wasn't able to save her little sister during the second task.

5\. She was glad her Veela charms didn't work on Bill that was when she decided she wanted to marry him.

6\. It hurt her more than she was willing to admit that Molly Weasley didn't think she was good enough for her son but when Fleur was in the same position as her mother-in-law, she did the same thing as her. That's when she understood it had more to do with thinking that she was losing a child that with the woman in question.

7\. Fleur's father didn't like the fact that her boyfriend was a few years older than her but after they got engaged not liking the fact that she would have to move to England after the wedding.

8\. He still believed that she was too young to get married but when he saw the love, she had for her fiancé he agreed to it. He even agreed to have the wedding in England instead of France like he would've liked.

9\. Bill didn't ask her to join the Order she wanted to do it he actually refused to allow her to do it but she was stubborn refusing to stop helping the cause.

10\. Fleur knew Bill wanted his second younger brother in their wedding despite her future husband denying it many times. She gave him Polyjuice Potion so he could attend without looking like himself just so he could attend.

11\. Her parents didn't know that she had joined the Order and it was better that way for her and them at the same time.

12\. She understood that joining the Order meant risking her life more than once but even years later she didn't regret it.

13\. She was the person who calmed her future sisters-in-law down when they thought Mooly didn't like them before they got married after all she had gone through the same thing as them a long time ago.

14\. After the war ended and things turned to normal or as normal as possible after everything, they had lost she continued working in Gringotts along with her husband who fortunately didn't move to Egypt anymore.

15\. When Victoire was born was the best day of her life and it brought joy to the family after Fred's death.


	41. Andromeda Black Tonks

Andromeda Black Tonks

1\. Until Sirius was born, she and her sisters were the most famous children in the Wizarding World that's why her sisters didn't like him while she loved him. She didn't like the spotlight.

2\. She was always different from her sisters but no one saw it because Sirius was the rebel one that helped her developed into the person, she wanted to become instead of the person her parents wanted her to become.

3\. Andromeda and Ted met when they both fall into the Lake while we were in the boats in their first year.

4\. At first, Ted didn't know the meaning of her last name. He did learn it when her older sister called him Mood blood, Andromeda was glad he forgave her for it.

5\. When she got married and gave birth to her only child the only member of her crazy family to be there for her and was her cousin Sirius.

6\. Other than Sirius her favorite family member was her Uncle Alphard, he tried to make it to her wedding and to her daughter birth too but her Aunt Walburga found out and stopped him.

7\. At first, she didn't approve of the relationship between Nymphadora and Remus not that she doesn't think Remus wasn't good enough but because of the fact that she knew he would never love her daughter with all his heart because he couldn't do that.

8\. Through Andromeda was not an official member of the Order of the Phoenix, she supported the Order's ideals and did everything she could to help them even in the First Wizarding War.

9\. She was braver than actually thought herself to be because not only did she joined the Order twice but when tortured for information she didn't say a thing.

10\. She wanted to fight in the final battle instead of her daughter but she also knew her daughter wouldn't survive to be in the same position as her that of losing her husband. And she didn't want her only child to be in the same position as her.

11\. There was a time when both her daughter and grandson would change their features to look like Sirius when Teddy did that both she and Harry would burst into tears so he tried to never do that again.

12\. Her grandson was a Gryffindor and she couldn't have been prouder of him.

13\. She only visited Bellatrix grave once because to her, the older woman was dead to her long before her heart had stopped working.

14\. Andromeda's personality contradicted the "evil Slytherin" stereotype held by many students of the other Houses. Instead, she embodies the Slytherin principle of fraternity, as she stood by her friends, family, and allies despite everything.

15\. She always hated the fact that she looked a lot like her older sister that became more pronounced after her sister became a Death Eater and was put in Azkaban for her crimes.


	42. Edward Ted Tonks

Edward "Ted" Tonks

1\. Ted was the only child of his parents and for that, he was spoiled as much as they could but he never allowed that to go over his head.

2\. The day his letter came his parents were shocked but quickly accepted and supported him in everything after that.

3\. He was the only one other than her family who didn't see Bellatrix when he saw Andromeda.

4\. He had wanted to join the Order the first time but he couldn't leave his only daughter an orphan if he died.

5\. Despite the fact that he himself wanted to join the Order he wasn't happy when his daughter told him she had joined the same group of people.

6\. When he and Andy started dating the only person, he feared was Sirius as he was overprotective of everyone he loved.

7\. Sirius did threaten to transfigure him into furniture if he ever hurt his favorite cousin Ted took that threat to heart even though the person who made it was only slightly older than eleven years old.

8\. They never told anyone but they could have had another child but Bellatrix cursed Andromeda causing her to lose the child.

9\. By the end of both wars, Bellatrix had killed both of their children.

10\. When Sirius died Andromeda was almost destroyed and so was Dora, he was the only one who had to stay strong for both of them.

11\. His parents-in-law never met their only granddaughter while his parents loved spoiling her.

12\. Nymphadora looked a lot like her aunt when she didn't use her powers so every time, she wanted to look like a Black she chose Sirius' features instead.

13\. Two were the hardest things he had ever done one was abandoning his parents during the First Wizarding War to protect them and the second was abandoning his wife and daughter during the Second Wizarding War again to protect them.

14\. Despite being tortured he doesn't regret helping the Order during the Second Wizarding War through he wished he had done more than he did.

15\. He would have been flattered to hear that his grandson was named after him.


	43. Augusta Longbottom

Augusta Longbottom

1\. Augusta was raised to become the perfect pureblood wife but that wasn't what she because she had to become a strong woman after everything that had happened to her.

2\. Despite popular believe her and her husband's relationship was one of love and she loved him even after his death.

3\. Two were the best days of her life the first when her only son was born the other when her grandson was born.

4\. The worse day of her life was when members of The Order came to tell her that her son and daughter-in-law were tortured into insanity for information they would never give if they knew.

5\. Some days she wishes they were really dead that way they wouldn't have to see them suffering.

6\. She didn't hesitate to take her only grandson in and she never regretted doing that.

7\. She was always hard on Neville because she could see he had too much potential that he didn't know he had.

8\. Augusta knows she is hard on her grandson when he was growing up but she just wanted to help him realize his potential that everyone but his knew he had.

9\. When someone told her Sirius Black was arrested for being a Death Eater, she seriously thought they were joking so she laughed so hard. When she realized they weren't joking she hit them very hard and called them an idiot and a liar.

10\. She didn't care that her son's friends included a 'blood traitor', a Black, a werewolf and Peter because he was happy and later on, she didn't care her grandson married a Half-blood it didn't matter as long as they were happy.

11\. Lucretia Prewett and Euphemia Potter were her best friends and they often gathered together during the war to give each other hope as they were in the same position.

12\. What she feared the most during the second wizarding was losing her grandson he was everything she had left in the world.

13\. Augusta Longbottom respected Albus Dumbledore, trusted his leadership and despite everything, Augusta remained as respectful and loyal to Dumbledore as ever. She also never blamed him or the other Order members for having failed to protect them.

14\. When the Daily Prophet started spreading lies against Dumbledore, she was one of the first people to call out to it.

15\. Augusta really hopes there won't be another war and that every young child would be able to live happily like her son couldn't do.


	44. Professor Filius Flitwick

Professor Filius Flitwick

1\. Filius was prejudged and foredoomed from an early age because of his ancestral connection to a different breed and was both regarded and treated as second-class citizens by much of the wizarding community, by the time young Filius began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was already used to being judged by strangers just because of that.

2\. People used to underestimate him because he was really tiny and had a squeaky voice (still does sometimes), but they soon learned he was the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world.

3\. Filius Flitwick loved being a teacher but because of the prejudges against him he didn't think it was possible.

4\. He knows he shouldn't have had favorites but he did actually, have a few of them and they all ended up being troublemakers.

5\. When Albus Dumbledore told him that he wanted to make a werewolf student of Hogwarts he didn't hesitate to agree. The same thing happened when Dumbledore wanted the same student to become a teacher.

6\. He did ask once Helena Ravenclaw about the diadem she told him, she didn't know he didn't believe her but he never mentioned it again.

7\. He was hurt more than he was willing to admit about the fact that Dumbledore didn't ask for him to join the Oder both times but at least he was able to help the second time.

8\. He only learned of the Order's existence when Voldemort was reborn the second time.

9\. Lily was a very beloved student of mine through different from many others he did found the Marauders quite funny.

10\. He couldn't believe the fact that Lily and James were dead and he could believe even less the fact that everyone thought Sirius would betray them and, in the end, he wasn't disappointed.

11\. He really shouldn't have been surprised that Remus was able to teach Harry the Patronus Charm so young after all Remus was a great student and became a great teacher.

12\. Filius loved decorating Hogwarts during holidays especially Christmas as it was his favorite holiday.

13\. Albus' death was devastating for him because Albus was one of his closes friends.

14\. Flitwick had a good relationship with his colleagues at Hogwarts but he had dislike for some of the DADA teachers he didn't consider good enough to be teachers.

15\. He did hate the fact that he taught many Death Eaters it made him feel responsible for every crime, they committed but he was proud to have taught Order members.


	45. Professor Pomona Sprout

Professor Pomona Sprout

1\. Pomona was born into a Half-blood family. She was loved by her parents very much as she was her parents only child.

2\. She loved her students and would do anything for them.

3\. She doesn't think she would become the Head of the Hufflepuff house until the day she got the job.

4\. She had two students who were her favorite though both of them were in Gryffindor and not in Hufflepuff.

5\. It was her idea to plant the Whomping Willow when she heard that Remus would be joining them as a student.

6\. She was proud of both Tonks and Cedric showing that Hufflepuffs was not just the leftovers but that they could be brave too.

7\. Only after Cedric death did, she understood how Minerva felt losing so many students during the war even though she had lost a few myself during that war, no one had hit her as hard as Cedric.

8\. It hurt her that Dumbledore and Minerva didn't tell her about The Order after all she too would have liked to help.

9\. The only time she saw Minerva cry was when she learned Sirius was dead.

10\. Seeing the dead bodies of the people she had taught only a few years ago it hurt even if a few of them were Death Eaters and had killed and tortured many, they were still her students.

11\. If she had to choose, she couldn't choose a better successor than Neville to take her job after she decided to retired.

12\. After going through two wars she and every teacher of Hogwarts were extremely tired and didn't want to go through something like that ever again.

13\. She was always cheerful and positive but if the students were threatened, she could become scarier than Voldemort himself.

14\. Pomona didn't think she would have survived the final battle and was extremely surprised when she did.

15\. She hated that Hogwarts fell to Death Eaters and for a while hated Severus Snape until she heard that Dumbledore had requested him to do it.


	46. Professor Horace Eugene Flaccus Slughorn

Professor Horace Eugene Flaccus Slughorn

1\. Horace Slughorn was a pureblood wizard and the fact that he liked future influential students was because his parents always told him that he should only focus on those people.

2\. He never wanted to be a teacher. But he did enjoy the job and the perks that came with it.

3\. When he retired after fifty years of being a teacher, he didn't think he would return in that position ever again. He, later on, guesses the expression you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch was true.

4\. At one time Tom Riddle was his favorite student at least until he learned of what the younger man had become.

5\. It took him many years to find other students he could consider his favorites and he didn't consider his favorite only because of their potion's abilities and it was their deaths that hurt him the most.

6\. He was actually asked to join the Order the first time he just said no the second time he wasn't asked.

7\. Sometimes he wished the Marauders were at his house but then they did a prank and he then regrets even thinking it in the first place.

8\. Almost every member of the Black family was a student of his but he never liked most of them they had a big head and a dark soul. He only liked two of them and both died because of Voldemort.

9\. Different from almost everyone else he didn't see only James and Lily Potter when he saw Harry Potter, he also saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in there too. Quite often that was.

10\. The reason he returned to fight in the last battle was that he didn't want to lose any more students and because in the end, the Marauders were right there are things worth dying for.

11\. Different from the other head of the houses the deaths of most of his students didn't hurt him that much but after all most of them were Death Eaters, so he doesn't think anyone is blaming him for it.

12\. Despite popular believe he didn't think only about fame and money he likes a person's good qualities too.

13\. He never learned if after his rebirth Voldemort wanted to kill him or requite him, they would refuse the second if it was.

14\. He didn't participate in the first part of The Battle of Hogwarts because he decided it would be better to get reinforcements, he always had decided to join the fight.

15\. Horace never considered his second retired until the day before he decided it was time.


	47. Alecto Carrow

Alecto Carrow

1\. Alecto was born into a pureblood family and was herself a pureblood and she was a Slytherin and proud of it.

2\. She was older than her brother and when she was born her parents were disappointed that she was a girl.

3\. She was one of the only two women allowed to serve the Dark Lord. And she was proud of that fact.

4\. When the took the Dark Mark it was a proud moment not only for her or her brother but for their parents too.

5\. When the Dark Lord fell, she denied her loyalty and involvement with him just so that she wouldn't be sent to Askbran but when he rose again, she willingly joined him again.

6\. She actually wasn't loyal to him because she feared him like many others but because of the fact that she truly believed in the cause.

7\. When the Dark Lord requested that she became the Muggle Studies professor that was the first time she doubted his world but like always, he proved to have a great plan.

8\. She hated Neville Longbottom because he was a pain always being a rebel just like his parents.

9\. She hated the teacher too for thinking that they were better than all of them, never giving up and always saying that the Order was going to win. She hated the disapproving looks the that those who were her former teachers gave her all the time.

10\. Torturing and punishing were one of her favorite hobbies because it was what her parents would use to punishing her and her brother when they made mistakes, they were very creative.

11\. Her most embarrassing moment was when Luna Lovegood stunned her, she never told anyone who was the one that did that.

12\. She was one of the Death Eaters sent by Voldemort on the day Dumbledore was killed to make sure that either Snape or the youngest Malfoy did their job.

13\. In the end, she went to Azkaban proud of what she had done both in this and in the previous war.

14\. Alecto always was an extreme sadist who enjoyed torturing people in general. She also had strong pure-blood supremacist beliefs from a very early age.

15\. She was considered by many who weren't very much involved with the war that she was exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange but she was neither loyal enough to Voldemort to search for him or brave enough to go to Askbran for him.


	48. Amycus Carrow

Amycus Carrow

1\. He was the youngest but he was the one his parents liked the most because he was the male child.

2\. He like his sister was a Slytherin and the hat it took less than a second to decide where he belonged.

3\. He didn't want to join the Death Eaters at first it was his sister's wish and his parents' wish for them to join so he did what he was asked.

4\. Despite not wanting, in the beginning, he started liking it soon after.

5\. He always had a great disliked for Dumbledore to Amycus the older man was an annoying know-it-all.

6\. Even if he enjoyed the job, he didn't want to go to Azkaban for it, that's why he denied his involvement with the Dark Lord. Which was surprisingly easy to do?

7\. He didn't want to go to Azkaban that didn't mean he didn't still fear the Dark Lord and that's why Amycus return to him when he was reborn. He was different from his older sister who did it because she actually believed in the cause.

8\. He enjoyed Teaching DADA or as it was Dark Magic, he wanted to make them more like himself enjoying torturing and hurting others it didn't work on most cases.

9\. He hated Minerva McGonagall a lot especially after she used the Cruciatus Curse at him.

10\. He was proud to go to Azkaban not because he was loyal to Voldemort but because she wasn't ashamed at what he had done and that he enjoyed doing.

11\. He actually smirked when he was taken to Azkaban.

12\. During the last year of the war he loved instructing older students to practice the Cruciatus Curse on first years to him it was fun to watch.

13\. While he didn't care for anyone, he did care for his older sister through his own safety always came on top.

14\. He never understood why people were willing to risk their lives for those they didn't know and always believed that the Order was doing it for the fame that came with it.

15\. He never liked or trusted Severus Snape, he allowed his feelings to guide him too much first with Regulus Black and Lily Evans and later on with his godson Draco Malfoy.


	49. Antonin Dolohov

Antonin Dolohov

1\. Antonin Dolohov was a pureblood wizard and the only child of his parents.

2\. His parents raised him to hate everyone who wasn't from a respected pureblood family they never knew that he worked for a half-blood.

3\. He was of course in Slytherin and was a few years older than Tom Riddle the future Dark Lord.

4\. He was one of the very first Death Eaters. And also, one of the only ones who knew Voldemort's blood wasn't as pure as he liked to advertise himself to have.

5\. He and some of his school friends were with the Dark Lord when he wanted to get the DADA job and hid something there. They never knew what it was.

6\. He had a great dislike about those annoying Order members. Especially Fabian and Gideon Prewett whom he considered redhaired pathetic excuse of purebloods twins.

7\. He was glad that he ended up killing in the end.

8\. Everyone thought that it was Mad-eye Moody that arrested him and he never told anyone the truth. The truth was that four twenty-something Gryffindors defeated him easily in revenge for those murderesses.

9\. Before he was imprisoned the first time in Azkaban he had been married and had a son he didn't care for either of them they were just the means to the end.

10\. He was the only Death Eater who was sentenced to the Dementors kiss instead of Azkaban after the Second Wizarding War, like, everyone else did. And he knew very well that that had more to do with the fact that he was the one who killed that werewolf than anything else he had done.

11\. Very few Death Eaters were considered equal to him in magical abilities they were all considered the best and strongest Death Eaters in history.

12\. Dolohov was on friendly terms with his fellow Death Eaters, he also considered Yaxley and Thorfinn Rowle as close friends.

13\. Antonin had fought in every Battle in both the First and Second Wizarding even in some that Voldemort's most loyal followers hadn't fought.

14\. He like Bellatrix Lestrange didn't trust Severus Snape he was too noticeable about the other side to be a spy for them and besides, in his opinion, the younger man had spent too much time in the Light to be able to return to the Darkness.

15\. He told Voldemort that many times but the Dark Lord thought too much of himself and didn't believe him until the very end of the last battle.


	50. Augustus Rookwood

Augustus Rookwood

1\. Augustus was a half-blood with his mother being a Pureblood witch and his father was a muggle something that he always denied to anyone even himself.

2\. He was, of course, a Slytherin and proud of it.

3\. It was his mother who insisted he work for the Ministry he didn't want to do that because he hated working for Muggleborn and Half-bloods.

4\. He didn't plan to join the Dark Lord at the very beginning neither had he planned on fighting against him he wanted to be neutral.

5\. Because he hadn't planned on joining, he hadn't thought he would be spying on the ministry but well what Voldemort offered to him was great.

6\. Despite the position he had in the Ministry he actually didn't know about the existence of the Order of the Phoenix until the Dark Lord himself told him when he became his spy.

7\. He did feel a little bad for using his friend's son to get information but that was until he gave the information to the Dark Lord and got praises to form him.

8\. He had wanted to kill Karkaroff for giving his name to save himself.

9\. Unfortunately for him because he was the traitor to the Ministry, he wasn't given the chance to give information in exchange for his freedom.

10\. Despite wanting to kill the foreign Death Eater in the end, he realized he would have done the same if the places were reversed.

11\. When Voldemort helped him escape Azkaban, he was even more loyal to the Dark Lord that he had been before.

12\. He doesn't regret fighting in the Second Wizarding War battles. But he does regret getting caught and what happened to him after the war ended.

13\. Because of the fact he, spend, years as a spy he had many friends no one of whom believed he was guilty he was great at it.

14\. He was a quite good Death Eater but was not considered one of the best Death Eaters in the close circle.

15\. He was one of the only Death Eater that had heard the Prophecy while he worked for the Ministry before his first imprisonment.


	51. Avery Snr

Avery Snr

1\. He was in a long line of purebloods and was raised to dislike anyone who didn't have that status.

2\. He and Tom Riddle were sorted together and both were of course in Slytherin.

3\. Avery Snr wasn't supposed to but he liked Tom Riddle a lot he had the best qualities of a Slytherin.

4\. His favorite professor was Horace Slughorn but he didn't like him that much.

5\. He had an even greater dislike for the other teachers through.

6\. Like many other Slytherins, he hated Albus Dumbeldore with a passion even before he became a Death Eater.

7\. It was a shock to find out that the little orphan with whom he was sorted was the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

8\. It was then when he decided to follow him and his plans.

9\. Because of his involvement with Death Eaters, he had missed his only son's birth.

10\. Even if he was raised as a pureblood that he shouldn't care about his son he still cared for him even if just a little.

11\. He didn't want his son to follow on his footsteps and be a Death Eater.

12\. But after he was killed one member of his family had to become a Death Eater and his son was the only one who agreed to it.

13\. He knew very well Voldemort didn't care for any of them and would

14\. He was supposed to marry Cedrella Black before she was blasted out of her family tree for marrying a Weasley.

15\. After that, he married a woman who would follow him and his family believes without any question.


	52. Avery Jr

Avery Jr

1\. He was named after his father and his mother always made sure that he considered himself better than anyone else.

2\. Different from many other Death Eater's children whose parents were friends with Tom Riddle, he didn't know the fact that the Dark Lord was a half-blood.

3\. He was, of course, a Slytherin.

4\. His father like him was too a Death Eater.

5\. Avery Jr always believed his father wanted him to join the cause.

6\. He had never met his father because he was murdered by the Order of the Phoenix when he was a few weeks old.

7\. That was why he hated the Order more than some of the other Death Eaters.

8\. He kind of liked Severus Snape when the youngest Black introduced them to each other while he was at Hogwarts.

9\. And he actually didn't even mind he was a half-blood but he didn't tell his family about it.

10\. Like every good Death Eater, he was loyal to the Dark Lord but he also feared him.

11\. He wasn't imprisoned during the first war being able to lie his way out of it.

12\. When he was told that people considered Sirius Black a Death Eater, he laughed so much and thought that he risked everything for the light side just to be put in Azkaban while real Death Eater was left free.

13\. He accepted the fact that it was very possible for him to die during the Second Wizarding war.

14\. He was imprisoned in Azkaban after the Second Wizarding War.

15\. He never was able to be realized form Askbran and died inside.


	53. Bartemius Barty Crouch Jr

Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr

1\. There was a time he actually loved his father.

2\. But then his father started spending more time with his job than with his own son.

3\. His mother was the most important person in his life until he joined Voldemort's Death Eaters.

4\. He didn't plan on joining actually but he thought that if his father cared only for Death Eaters, then he would become one of them.

5\. But he started liking what the Death Eaters stood for and became one of the most loyal Death Eaters that Voldemort had.

6\. He was a very talented wizard despite the young age so much so that even members of the Light side admitted that.

7\. He was one of the only Death Eaters who wasn't in Slytherin and that made him special.

8\. He was actually responsible for torturing the Longbottom but he would have stopped torturing Alice if she has just told them what they wanted to know after all she was a mother just like his.

9\. Different from popular belief he did feel a bit bad for being responsible for his mother's death.

10\. But everyone was right he didn't care about his father's death because, in his opinion, he deserved it.

11\. It was hard for him to defeat Mad-eye Moody but it was his job to do it so he did it.

12\. He didn't mind the fact that he was given the Dementor's Kiss as long as the mission was completed.

13\. After the years in Azkaban and the years under the Imperius curse, he went totally insane.

14\. He hated Death Eaters that had abandoned faith on Voldemort but different from the other Death Eaters he didn't hate every member of the light side.

15\. Despite being a pureblood he liked his house-elf more than most sometimes he liked her more than his father.


	54. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

Bellatrix Black Lestrange

1\. Until Sirius was born, she was everyone's favorite but then the male child took her place and she hated him ever since. She always forgot that Regulus took that place soon after.

2\. She was born to do great things and she knew that from the very beginning despite the fact that every member of her family told her that because she was a girl and she couldn't do anything but be a good wife.

3\. She always tried to prove that Sirius wasn't good enough, to put him down in front of their families but he always rose again despite that.

4\. She was the Slytherin Princess until her younger sister Andromeda joined the house when she became the best.

5\. She was the one who told her Aunt Walburga about Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor, neither of her sisters didn't want to do it.

6\. She never loved her husband even in the beginning and he never loved her their relationship was entirely based on the fact that they were both purebloods and that's what it was expected from both of them.

7\. She knows that the only reason the Dark Lord wanted her to become a Death Eater was that her cousin Sirius refused every time because of that she decided to become the best Death Eater Voldemort ever and even better than her cousin could ever have been.

8\. She was also, the one who told her family that Sirius was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

9\. She didn't regret killing Sirius and Nymphadora through she did regret making their family extinct by murdering the last Black male.

10\. She knew the fate that awaited her if she hadn't died in the last battle and that was the Dementors kiss because her cousin's godson was just as vengeful as her cousin.

11\. She didn't trust Severus Snape even during the very beginning because he always allowed his feelings to lead him and she didn't believe in that.

12\. Bellatrix was crazy even before she was imprisoned in Azkaban that just made her even worse.

13\. She was the best and most loyal Death Eater on Voldemort side and never refused him.

14\. To her, no one of the teachers of Hogwarts were good enough even the Head of the Slytherin House was too honorable in her opinion.

15\. Bellatrix was the most prejudice member of her family second only to her Aunt Walburga.


	55. Corban Yaxley

Corban Yaxley

1\. Yaxley was the only child of his pureblood parents and was raised by house-elves since the day he was born.

2\. He like almost every other Death Eater was in Slytherin and was proud of it.

3\. He joined Voldemort from the moment he graduated from Hogwarts.

4\. He had become the Head of his own family since he was a few months old after his father's premature death.

5\. Contrary to popular belief, his family was not very rich not until he took the reins completely and changed everything for them.

6\. He was related to many pureblood families a few of them being blood-traitors which he denies being related to.

7\. If he were to get married, he would marry a respectable pureblood woman.

8\. He liked being a Death Eater and the power he had inside them.

9\. The reason he didn't search for the Dark Lord was that despite liking being a Death Eater he didn't want to lose everything he had.

10\. But he is glad the Dark Lord forgave him despite everything.

11\. He was the one who suggested putting Arthur Weasley in surveillance because he had never liked the blood-traitor.

12\. He actually didn't know that the Dark Lord was a half-blood or his actual name, to begin with, it wasn't until the final moments of the final battle that he learned that.

13\. It was hard for him to lose everything after the war ended.

14\. He doesn't know which is the worse fate dying or being imprisoned.

15\. He never got out of Azkaban not even after he had died because of the fact he didn't have any family outside and is buried along with every other Death Eater in a graveyard no one visits.


	56. Crabbe Snr

Crabbe Snr

1\. He was a pureblood and was born in a family with too much inbreeding to be considered healthy.

2\. He was on the same year as Luscious Malfoy but many seem to forget that.

3\. His father was the one who forced him to become a Death Eater.

4\. And that was something he didn't want his only son.

5\. He and his wife had no feelings for each other but he did actually love my son.

6\. Despite popular belief, he did know he wasn't a very smart person.

7\. His son was the reason he didn't go looking for Voldemort after his downfall. He was also the reason he went to join Voldemort when the Dark Lord came back and fought for him.

8\. The death of his son destroyed him more so than the loss of anything else in the world.

9\. His son's death hurt him so much that he didn't even care that his family became extinct.

10\. He knows that everyone thought that he didn't care about the fact that his son was dead.

11\. At the end of the battle, he wished he was dead inside of imprisoned after all that wouldn't hurt as much as losing his son.

12\. It was only after that that he understood what every parent whose child they had hurt or killed went through and he doesn't blame them for the hatred they had for them.

13\. He, in fact, did trust Severus Snape because he did care for their children in some cases even more than the parents themselves.

14\. Many Death Eaters including himself knew very well that it was extremely possible for the Dark Lord to fall forever and not because of his opponent's skill but because he thought too much for himself.

15\. When he learned that Dumbledore had died, he really thought that the Order would lose the war he should have known they were more stubborn than that.


	57. Evan Rosier

Evan Rosier

1\. Rosier was a pureblood through quite a few people doubted that fact but no one would say it in his face.

2\. He was, of course, a Slytherin through no one doubted that ever.

3\. He grew up hearing stories about Gellert Grindelwald and what a great wizard he had been.

4\. Different from everybody else, he knew the truth about the former Dark Lord because he was a descendant of Vinda Rosier herself.

5\. Because of that, he was expected to become a Death Eater after all his ancestor was Gellert Grindelwald's most loyal acolytes.

6\. He was also the son of one of Voldemort's very first Death Eaters so he had a place in his ranks from the very beginning.

7\. He did actually believe in the cause just not in the way Voldemort did it he feared Dumbledore but underestimated him also.

8\. There were many rumors of him being a descendant of Gellert Grindelwald because people thought him and Vinda Rosier had an intimate relationship and the fact that no one knew who her son's father was didn't help.

9\. But he like her descendant knew that the former Dark Lord had a thing for blue-eyed red-haired and that they were just friends.

10\. He was a bit disappointed at first to not to have the same position as Vinda had with Grindelwald with Voldemort.

11\. But he saw the fact that his cousin Bellatrix was a much better fit for that place despite being younger than most.

12\. He did think that Grindelwald was a better Dark Lord that Voldemort because Grindelwald didn't underestimate his opponents but he would never say that out loud.

13\. He was loyal to the cause but he didn't want to go to Azkaban and that's why he fought until the end.

14\. In the end, he was glad to be killed by Alastor Moody he is after all the best Auror in history.

15\. His family line continues through his much younger brother because he didn't have any children of his own.


	58. Argus Filch

Argus Filch

1\. Both his parents were magical and through they didn't come from old and important families they considered having magic important.

2\. After his eleventh birthday pasted and he didn't get the letter it was the moment he really wished to be a wizard.

3\. Because being a Squib was an embarrassment to his family.

4\. His parents took him to a muggle orphanage after they discovered that he was a Squib.

5\. Mrs. Norris was a present from his mother before she and his father discovered that he was a Squib.

6\. Mrs. Norris was the most important thing in his life because she was always there for him.

7\. Something that no one knows is that after his parents took him to the orphanage, they had another child who did turn out to be a wizard he had never met the younger boy.

8\. Soon after he went to the orphanage, he was adopted by an old couple were the husband loved medieval things.

9\. It was because of him that Filch got his passion for medieval punishment.

10\. It was Albus Dumbledore who gave him the job at Hogwarts and he was glad because he couldn't find another job.

11\. He hated Peeves with all his heart because he was extremely annoying.

12\. The Marauders and the Weasley twins were the most hated students that he had ever had the displeasure of seeing and what's worse everyone liked them.

13\. Despite not being his most favorite person in the world and not agreeing with his policies Dumbledore's death was hard on him.

14\. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he tried to make sure that every underage student didn't participate in the battle only later did he learn that he had missed a few of them.

15\. He worked at Hogwarts until the day he died and despite everything, he did love his job.


	59. Gibbon

Gibbon

1\. There wasn't any alternative he was a Slytherin.

2\. He was also a pureblood like much other Death Eaters.

3\. It was shocking for him to discover that the master he served was a half-blood but he wasn't able to regret his decision.

4\. He didn't fight in the First Wizarding war because even for Voldemort's standards he was young.

5\. That's why he didn't end up in Azkaban after the first fall of the Dark Lord.

6\. He took the Dark Mark only after the Dark Lord was reborn.

7\. But his father was a supporter of the Dark Lord even during the First was just never a member.

8\. He went to school with many future Death Eaters such as Severus Snape and Regulus Black through he was in the same year as the former.

9\. He feared Albus Dumbledore more than he feared the Dark Lord and it wasn't the older wizard's power it was the fact that he could make you feel bad for everything you did.

10\. But he was a loyal and committed Death Eater until the end and never thought of changing sides.

11\. He also enjoyed torturing enemies of the Dark Lord, especially Muggles and Muggle-borns.

12\. And he never understood why the members of the Order would put themselves in danger for people they never knew and not ask for anything in return.

13\. He actually expected to be killed by Order members, not by one Death Eater.

14\. Though he didn't like Thorfinn Rowle all that much.

15\. He like every other Death Eater is buried in a graveyard only for them that no one really visits.


	60. Goyle Snr

Goyle Snr

1\. He is, of course, a pureblood and a Slytherin.

2\. He was raised to be the perfect pureblood heir.

3\. Because of that, he believed into the same policies as the Dark Lord quite early on.

4\. His parents didn't care about him and would often call him stupid which he would admit he was the sharpest out there.

5\. The marriage between him and his wife was a marriage of convenience and not love.

6\. But in his opinion, she did give him something great and that was his son.

7\. Because he wasn't considered very smart, he was glad the Dark Lord allowed him to become a Death Eater.

8\. He financed the Death Eater and had connection many didn't.

9\. He didn't search for the Dark Lord because of his own reasons but he was glad the Dark Lord forgave it.

10\. But for him to be forgiven he had to make sure his son became a Death Eater.

11\. And that what he did the next second along with Crabbe.

12\. Different from Crabbe he didn't really care about his son to him his son was just the heir.

13\. And in the end, he was right to not feel about his because Crabbe was destroyed by his son's death.

14\. After the last battle, he was imprisoned in Azkaban like many others.

15\. He never got out of there alive.


	61. Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

1\. His father wasn't actually a Death Eater but he was a supporter of the cause.

2\. His father never cared for him and he was taught to do the same thing to his son it didn't work.

3\. He actually didn't want Severus Snape to be his son's godfather but his wife insisted he never knew why.

4\. He always had a dislike for Sirius Black and not because he was a blood-traitor but because he was the person that turned him into a peacock when his engagement to Narcissa became public and threaten to make it permeate if he hurt his cousin.

5\. Even after so many years he still enjoyed using his fortune to get everything he wanted.

6\. He never told his wife that Voldemort was a half-blood because as much as she supported the cause she was a Black first and forevermore and Black never bowed to half-bloods.

7\. Even Sirius Black wasn't an exception he respected Dumbledore.

8\. He took the Dark Mark as soon as he graduated Hogwarts but the place had been offered to him long before that.

9\. When the Dark Lord fell, he was ready to go to Azkaban for him but then a Grim-like dog (which turned out to be Sirius Black) that told him to lie and take care for his cousin and their son. He would never admit it but he is glad he listened to him.

10\. He is glad he became a better father than his own and his son became even better than him.

11\. He did care for his son and that was the first mistake he made. The second was allowing Voldemort to use him to get his revenge for his own failings.

12\. It was easier to give up the cause he had fought since he was out of Hogwarts for his son.

13\. Despite popular believe he didn't really care that his grandson was raised to be tolerant of others completely different from the way he and his son were raised.

14\. Through it was a shock when his grandson told him he was marrying a half-blood Weasley.

15\. When he died, he was glad that he had lived a long life with his wife, son, grandson something that many didn't have to do.


	62. Rabastan Lestrange

Rabastan Lestrange

1\. Rabastan was older than his brother by only a couple of year but enough to not all that close when they were younger.

2\. He was, of course, a Slytherin and proud of it.

3\. His father was one of the very first Death Eaters and he took his place in that group as soon as he graduated Hogwarts.

4\. He was the one who was supposed to marry Bellatrix when the talks about engagement first started but he could see very well that his brother was in love with the Black woman so he convinced everyone to allow the two to get married.

5\. He also knew very well that Bellatrix didn't love his brother the same way he loved her nor that she would ever love him that way.

6\. He and the two other people who carried the Lestrange last name were the most loyal and the most important Death Eaters to the Dark Lord but that doesn't mean they didn't know the Dark Lord wouldn't kill them for any mistakes they made.

7\. For the first time, the Ministry wasn't mistaken about the four of them were guilty of torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom which surprised them all after all the most of the Ministry members weren't known for their use of a brain.

8\. He, his brother and his sister-in-law were in the same cell during their stay in Azkaban and were some of the very few prisoners to not go completely insane inside but not to say they escaped completely intact.

9\. As soon as he was freed from Azkaban he was praised for his loyalty from Voldemort and given everything he wanted.

10\. He fought in each and every battle of the Second Wizarding War and many of the First Wizarding War.

11\. Both he and his brother were considered two of the most dangerous wizards in Voldemort's army only after the likes of Severus Snape and Antonin Dolohov with the latter being one of the oldest Death Eater.

12\. He knew by name many of the older Death Eater and had actually met the Dark Lord long before the actual war started.

13\. After the Second Wizarding War, he was again imprisoned in Azkaban but this time he would never be able to escape that prison.

14\. To him, the Minister of Magic after the war was too weak and too honorable to do the job after all he was one of Dumbledore's men.

15\. He died at a very old age compared to most on his place on Azkaban and was buried in the same graveyard as every other Death Eaters.


	63. Regulus Arcturus Black

Regulus Arcturus Black

1\. Regulus was the youngest out of his family generation and had to suffer from overprotection by almost all of them except of course Bellatrix.

2\. He was always jealous of his older brother because he never cared about what their parents or any other person said about him and was always himself despite the hardships that brought to him.

3\. Until his brother was sorted into Gryffindor Regulus never thought Sirius would be anything either than the perfect Slytherin everyone thought him to be but then he turned around and became the most perfect Gryffindor in history.

4\. When his time to be sorted came Regulus was so worried that he wouldn't be a Slytherin because he wasn't as strong as his older brother and so he couldn't disappoint his parents.

5\. It was, in fact, his brother who was the one to actually raise him and not his parents. His mother was, not mother material and his father was always busy.

6\. Kreacher always said that Sirius broke their mother's heart when he left but that wasn't true at all she didn't care but he did break Regulus and their father's heart and that was something Sirius never knew.

7\. His first and only friend was Severus Snape the only time he opposed his parents was for this friendship and it's something he never regretted it.

8\. He became the Seeker for the Slytherin team in his third year and he knew very well that Severus only came to the games because of him. It was also nice to know that his brother supported him enough to wish him luck even if he was a Gryffindor through and through.

9\. To Regulus, his cousin Andromeda leaving the family was a surprise while his brother was something years in the making. He should've actually been shocked that he wasn't surprised that his parents didn't realize Sirius was gone for months but the sad thing was that he wasn't one bit.

10\. He was the only person in the family who was not disowned either than his Uncle Alphard to know of his brother's relationship with one of his best friends and actually many other things about his older brother.

11\. Everyone in his life except for Severus told him to join the Death Eaters and the one voice that was right was the one he didn't listen too.

12\. His brother also did offer him to join the Order when Regulus graduated from Hogwarts but he refused instead of joining the group his best friend insisted he shouldn't join then he offered protection by the Order if he didn't want to join the Death Eaters.

13\. It was both he and Severus who discovered that Voldemort had made a Horcrux but Regulus didn't want to risk his friend that was the reason he didn't tell Severus where he was going.

14\. Regulus never regretted going what he did but he did regret not telling his brother and best friend that he loved them more than anything else.

15\. The final decision Regulus made before he went after the Hogwarts was to insist that Narcissa make Severus Draco's godfather because he knew his best friend would be great at it.


	64. Rodolphus Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange

1\. Rodolphus was the younger of the Lestrange brothers and lived in his brother's shadow until they both joined the Death Eaters when they both lived in Bellatrix's shadow.

2\. He, of course, attended Hogwarts and he was sorted into Slytherin house like he was expected to.

3\. He wasn't the best student and his parents always said that he was never good enough by comparing him to other pureblood children both older and younger.

4\. This is actually the reason he hates Sirius Black because despite being a blood traitor and much younger than him his parents still considered him the better wizard.

5\. His marriage to Bellatrix was not affectionate at all and it was merely "a respectable pure-blood marriage", for her at least.

6\. He isn't proud that he allowed himself to fall in love with Bellatrix because it was seen as a weakness by everyone he knew.

7\. Despite not loving Bellatrix at all he is glad for one thing that she didn't turn out like her younger sister because of the man Andromeda was supposed to get married was shamed in the wizarding world for being replaced with a Mudblood.

8\. It was his father who introduced Rodolphous and his brother to the Dark lord the day he graduated Hogwarts.

9\. As much as he hated the Order, he did admit at least to himself that the members were extremely talented wizards all of them.

10\. He did also think that many Death Eaters were truly useless at anything.

11\. Rodolphus was one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters but he was a sadistic pure-blood supremacist even before he joined them.

12\. He was imprisoned again in Azkaban after the final battle and this time he died there.

13\. He hated that his wife was obsessively in love with Lord Voldemort because a pureblooded wife was expected to be loyal to her husband until his death.

14\. Different from other pureblood men he didn't want children despite being required of him to hi they were annoying and useless at the best of times.

15\. He doesn't regret supporting Voldemort until the very end nor does he regret what he did during either war.


	65. Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

1\. Though she was never officially a Death Eater herself, Narcissa believed in the importance of blood purity and supported her husband in following Lord Voldemort during the First and Second Wizarding Wars.

2\. Her family wanted her to join the Death Eaters like her sister and husband but she didn't because of her overwhelming love, loyalty, and commitment to her family and because she wanted in the worst-case scenario her son to have at least one parent left.

3\. She changed her mind about the cause she so willingly supported the moment her son's life was put in jeopardy by Voldemort.

4\. Despite what many people thought she did love her husband a lot.

5\. Narcissa would take any measure necessary to protect her family, including lying to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead during the Battle of Hogwarts, an act which saved her and her family from serving time in Azkaban following the Dark Lord's defeat.

6\. And she thought that little fact funny because she always considered the feelings her sister and cousin had a weakness it took her many years to realize they were a great power.

7\. Narcissa disliked Astoria for her stance on blood tolerance but she would never say those words out loud because she knew her son loved his wife very much.

8\. If Narcissa had known the Dark Lord was a half-blood she would've never taken orders, form him, after all, she was a Black and they don't blow to half-bloods.

9\. Despite asking Severus to make the Unbreakable Vow to her, she knew very well that he would have protected her son no matter what.

10\. To her, one of the best decisions she had ever made was to make Severus her son's godfather because he would do anything for someone related to Regulus.

11\. She would never admit it to anyone but she cried when she learned of the deaths of both Regulus and Sirius because, despite everything, she loved them very much.

12\. After the war, she was extremely happy that neither her son or husband was imprisoned in Azkaban.

13\. Two were the best days of her life the day her son was born and the day her grandson was born.

14\. She was the only person to go to Bellatrix's funeral.

15\. Out of all the members of her family (in her generation), she had the happiest ending.


	66. Fenrir Greyback

Fenrir Greyback

1\. He was a pure-blood heir before he became a werewolf.

2\. He was very young when he was bitten so he never went to Hogwarts that was actually the reason why he loved biting young children.

3\. To Greyback being a werewolf was great and even though there was a big stigma he loved turning other people into werewolves and he ever regretted losing his humanity to the wolf.

4\. Despite being a werewolf he hated Muggleborn and blood traitors more than anything in the world.

5\. It was his pureblood status that made Voldemort decide to make him a Death Eater through because he was a werewolf, he never got the Dark Mark.

6\. Despite popular belief, he didn't start turning people into werewolves because of his alliance with the Dark Lord but long before that he just did it more often after that.

7\. Through it was a well-known threat that Voldemort made to people Greyback was not allowed to turn purebloods into werewolves no matter how problematic their families were.

8\. He hated the fact that different from many other parents himself included Remus Lupin's parents didn't abandon him when he became a werewolf.

9\. He never learned that there was a spy for Dumbledore in his ranks during both wars.

10\. Because he was a werewolf there wasn't any real danger that he would be asked if he was a part of the Death Eaters, they just ignored him.

11\. Even though he thought that the Dark Lord would never rise again he still continued to gather as many werewolves he could for the cause the Dark Lord represented.

12\. He had been very shocked when he had heard that a werewolf had married a normal woman but when it was reviled who the couple was, he had been less shocked after all every Death Eater had heard of the two of them.

13\. Even to him who was heartless and cruel, Bellatrix Lestrange was in another stage entirely.

14\. He was killed after the battle of Hogwarts being poisoned with Basilisk venom absorbed into the Gryffindor sword.

15\. He does wonder what would've happened to him had he not been killed in the battle.


	67. Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge

Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge

1\. She hated every member of her family but each of the different reasons.

2\. She was always ambitious but she was never a good student.

3\. She was responsible for the fact that werewolves couldn't find any job.

4\. When she was eleven, she was Sorted into Slytherin and her head of the house was Horace Slughorn.

5\. Through different from many other members of her house, she never got along well with Slughorn and was also never given any position of power during her studies because of the fact neither her head of the house or the Headmaster trusted her with power.

6\. She different form many others never enjoyed her time as a student at Hogwarts and couldn't wait to get out of there.

7\. It was her who sent the Dementors to attack Harry before his fifth year because she wanted to get him expelled and was furious when she didn't succeed.

8\. It was her hatred towards "half-breeds" that led her to draft a piece of anti-werewolf legislation which made it nearly impossible for werewolves, to find work. This act made it easier for Lord Voldemort to recruit werewolves to his cause, preying on their treatment by the Ministry.

9\. Despite her like of everything with cats she actually hated the actual animal.

10\. Though she worked for the Ministry during the First Wizarding world she didn't know of the existence of the Order until the second war.

11\. She wasn't a Death Eater nor did she like the Dark Lord she only agreed with his policies.

12\. She actually loved what she did to Muggleborns during the Second Wizarding war and was disappointed that so very few died in that prison.

13\. After the Second Wizarding War, she was sentenced to Azkaban for her crimes against Muggle-borns, where she would remain for the rest of her life.

14\. After she had forced her father into retirement many years ago, she only saw him once more when she was being taken to Askbran and he said he was very disappointed in her.

15\. She considers the new Minister of Magic weak, useless and an embarrassment to the title.


	68. Amos Diggory

A.N: I think this will be the last chapter on this story but if I have forgotten someone form the older generation please tell me.

* * *

Amos Diggory

1\. He was the only child of his pureblood parents.

2\. Like his son, after him, he was a Hufflepuff and proud of it.

3\. The best day of his life was when his son was born and the worse when his son died.

4\. He was extremely proud of his son and his accomplishments and often boasting about them, though it made his son very embarrassed,

5\. When he learned that his son was one of the Champions of Hogwarts, he was pleased but he didn't know that he would live to regret it.

6\. He also became quite angry and disrespectful which he regretted later on when Cedric was not even given a mention in the Daily Prophet story about the Triwizard Tournament but then he got a letter from his son saying that he didn't mind it at all.

7\. Amos and his wife were in happy marriage different form many other purebloods. Though he knew very well she could get displeased with his often arrogant and boastful behavior.

8\. It took him years to accept that Cedric was gone and was never coming back.

9\. He and his wife opened a charity to help people in need with their son's name Hogwarts also created an award for the best students with his name.

10\. When the second war started, he wanted to help the Order and to be as much of a thorn on the sides of the person responsible for his son's death as possible.

11\. The second-best day in his life was when Voldemort died and his beloved son was revenged.

12\. His son is hailed a hero in the Hufflepuff house in the ranks of Helga Hufflepuff and Nymphadora Tonks and despite the fact that his son's death hurts him he is glad his son can be an example to everyone else.

13\. When Ginny Potter was pregnant with her third child, she and Harry asked for his permission to name their Cedric if it was a boy, she was a girl but he did say yes and he never changed his mind.

14\. When Amos was old and had lived things no parent should live the only thing, he wanted was to join with his son.

15\. He didn't care that he was dying when the time came and he died with a smile on his face.


End file.
